Torisetsu
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Guru rapat dan kelas berubah kayak stadion sepak bola! Tetapi, dibalik keributan itu, anak-anak Kisedai plus Kagami kena todong pertanyaan simple tapi bisa bikin pusing kepala kalo dijawab. Mau tau kayak gimana pertanyaannya? Check aja manual terbaru fanfic ini! AU! Islam!chara
1. Manual 1 : Awalan

**Torisetsu by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, absurd, garing, bahasanya nano-nano, de el el.**

Doumo-ssu! Kali ini, Yukira kembali mempublish fanfic yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan Kisedai selama mereka bersekolah di Bengkulu. Yippie, senangnya bisa menjadi anak SMA!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Suasana SMA Seirin heboh. Para murid sibuk mengerumuni ruang kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Apa One Direction datang ke Seirin? Ya, nggaklah! Penasaran? Yuk kita cekidot!

Para makhluk pelangi sedang berkumpul di dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka sibuk bisik bisik, kasak kusuk kayak ibu-ibu lagi ngegosip *dilempar.*

"Buat apa kita dikumpulkan disini, sih?" tanya Kagami.

"Entahlah-ssu. Pas aku lagi pemotretan, ehh malah ditelepon Kurokocchi. Yah, terpaksa, deh, aku ngebatalin pemotretan dan langsung ke sini." Jawab Kise.

"Ehem!" kepala sekolah SMA Seirin berdehem, meminta para makhluk pelangi dihadapannya untuk diam.

"Hari ini, aku punya kabar untuk kalian." Kata Kepala Sekolah.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Kisedai plus Kagami.

"Mulai 3 bulan yang akan datang, kalian akan dikirim ke MAN 1 Model Bengkulu!" jawab Kepala Sekolah.

"EEEEHHH?!" Kisedai plus Kagami shock mendengarnya.

"MAN 1 Model Bengkulu? Di mana, tuh?" tanya Aomine.

"Itu adalah salah satu sekolah elit yang ada di Bengkulu, Aomine." Jawab Midorima "Kudengar, tes masuk sana cukup sulit."

"Eh, Midorimacchi tahu-ssu?" sahut Kise.

"Tentu saja. Itu karena aku punya kenalan di sana." Balas Midorima "Bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo!"

"Tenang saja. Kalian takkan masuk lewat tes, kok." kata Kepala Sekolah "Kalian dikirim ke sana lewat program pertukaran pelajar."

"Berapa lama, pak?" tanya Kagami.

"Tiga tahun." jawab Kepala Sekolah.

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Kisedai plus Kagami terpaku ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Tapi, kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Aomine.

"Kalian akan tinggal di rumah kenalannya Midorima-san selama bersekolah di Bengkulu." Jawab Kepala Sekolah "Dia sudah bersedia memberikan kalian tempat tinggal."

"Apa itu benar, Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima "Dia bilang kalau rumahnya cukup untuk menampung kita semua."

"Baiklah. Rapat hari ini dibubarkan." Kata kepala sekolah "Selama 3 bulan ini, jangan lupa belajar bahasa Indonesia!"

"Baik!" jawab Kisedai dan Kagami.

* * *

"Gimana caranya kita belajar bahasa Indonesia-ssu?" tanya Kise setelah mereka keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah

"Bagaimana jika kita belajar bersama-sama saja?" usul Akashi "Aku kebetulan bisa."

"Tapi, kita juga harus belajar bahasa Bengkulu, nanodayo." Sahut Midorima "Kenalanku bilang, kalo mau gampang ngomong sama anak-anak Bengkulu, mesti pakai bahasa Bengkulu, nanodayo."

"Jadi begitu." Akashi menopangkan dagunya "Oke! Mulai besok, kita belajar bahasa Indonesia! Sekalian bahasa Bengkulu"

"Yosh!"

* * *

Hari demi hari terus dilewati oleh anggota Kisedai. Mereka mempelajari bahasa Indonesia dan Bengkulu tanpa kenal lelah. Walaupun kedua bahasa ini cukup sulit dipelajari, tetapi mereka mempelajarinya dengan senang hati.

3 bulan kemudian...

Hari yang dinantikan telah tiba. Kisedai plus Kagami berangkat ke bandara Narita dengan diantarkan oleh kepala sekolah dan keluarga masing-masing.

"Tetsu-chan, jaga dirimu." Kata Ibu Kuroko.

" _Haii, Kaasan."_ Balas Kuroko.

"Daah, Ryouta! Jangan lupa kabarin kami, ya!" teriak kedua kakak Kise.

"Tentu saja-ssu!" Kise balas teriak.

Mereka pun langsung menuju pesawat yang akan memberangkatkan mereka menuju tempat transit, yaitu Jakarta.

Akhirnya, setelah terbang selama 7 jam, mereka pun sampai di Bandara Soekarno Hatta. Seorang gadis berjilbab dengan jaket pink telah menunggu mereka di terminal transit.

" _Rasikha! La lamo nunggu?_ (Rasikha, sudah lama menunggu?) _"_ tanya Midorima pada gadis tersebut.

" _La dari tadi._ (Udah dari tadi.) _"_ Jawab Rasikha "Kalian siswa dari Jepang yang dikirim ke MAN Model, kan?"

"Tentu saja-ssu." Jawab Kise "Kau kenalannya Midorimacchi, ya?"

"Ya, Namaku Rasikha Yukti Fadilah. Kalian boleh memanggilku Ikha." Ikha memperkenalkan dirinya "Kutebak, yang berambut pirang ini adalah Kise Ryouta, model tampan yang terkenal dengan teknik _perfect copy_ nya. Lalu, yang disebelahnya adalah Aomine Daiki yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya dalam basket, Murasakbara Atsushi yang memiliki tinggi 2 meter lebih, Akashi Seijuuro yang memiliki _Emperor eye,_ dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang memiliki hawa keberadaan seperti jin."

"Eeeh?! Kau tahu semuanya?" Aomine kaget.

"Midorima menceritakan semuanya." Jawab Ikha enteng"Ayo kita berangkat! Kita akan ke Bengkulu!"

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Yeeyy! Akhirnya, Yukira bisa nulis fanfic ini! Alasan Yukira untuk nulis fanfic ini sangat sederhana, Yukira ingin mempromosikan kota Bengkulu melalui fanfic ini. Semua latar di fanfic ini adalah nyata (termasuk sekolahnya). Oh iya, maksud judul "Torisetsu" di sini adalah para Kisedai dan Kagami yang mendapatkan berbagai instruksi dan pelajaran yang berharga selama mereka bersekolah di MAN Model Bengkulu (arti kata Torisetsu adalah intruksi manual)**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	2. Manual 2 : Welcome

**Torisetsu by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, absurd, garing, bahasanya nano-nano, de el el**

* * *

Sore ini, Kisedai, Kagami, dan Ikha sedang terbang menuju Bengkulu. Semua orang kecuali Ikha tertidur di pesawat karena kelelahan. Sementara Ikha sedang menatap awan-awan di langit sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan cokelatnya.

Setelah terbang dari Jakarta selama sejam lebih, akhirnya Kisedai beserta Kagami dan Ikha sampai di bandara Fatmawati Soekarno, Bengkulu. Kisedai dan Kagami keluar dari pesawat dengan perasaan kagum.

"Jyahahhh, selamat datang di Bengkulu!" teriak Ikha.

"Wow, inikah Bengkulu-ssu?" tanya Kise terkagum-kagum.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Ikha.

"Krauuss... Ikha-chin... krauss..." si titan ungu merengek.

" _Nani?"_ sahut Ikha.

"Minta snack, Ikha-chin... krauuuss..."

"Nih." Ikha menyerahkan sebungkus Ch*t**o ukuran gede. Murasakibara langsung menyergapnya dengan mata berbinar.

* * *

Setelah mengambil bagasi, Kisedai beserta Kagami dan Ikha langsung pulang dengan dijemput oleh mobil putih yang dikemudikan oleh Ayah Ikha. Ikha duduk di samping Ayahnya sementara Kuroko, Akashi, Kise, dan Kagami duduk di tengah. Sisanya duduk di belakang. Ikha menepuk pundak Ayahnya.

"Ayah." Sapa Ikha.

" _Ikha, la sampai?_ (Ikha, sudah sampai?) _"_ tanya Ayahnya.

" _Iyo. Barusan kolah._ (Iya. Barusan inilah.) _"_ jawab Ikha.

" _Minna, kore wa ore no otou-san desu."_ Ikha memperkenalkan Ayahnya kepada kisedai dan Kagami.

'Gaya ngomongnya cowok banget.' Batin Kisedai (minus Midorima) dan Kagami _sweatdrop._

" _Yah, tobo ko caknyo mulai lapar. Kito langsung balik bae._ (Yah, kayaknya mereka sudah mulai lapar. Kita langsung pulang.) _"_ kata Ikha ke Ayahnya yang dibalas dengan kata "Oceee." Oleh sang Ayah.

Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan bandara Fatmawati. Perjalanan tak terasa membosankan karena Ayah Ikha memutar lagu-lagu lama sementara Ikha asyik mengobrol bersama anggota Kisedai dan Kagami.

"Eh, tau nggak? Sebenarnya rumahku itu dekat banget sama bandara, lho. Cuma 7 kilo." Celetuk Ikha.

"Serius?! Lewat mana?" tanya Kagami.

"Lewat IAIN." Jawab Ikha "Tapi, jalannya ancur banget. Jadinya nggak bisa lewat sana."

"Gara-gara apa ancurnya?"

"Gara-gara tanahnya yang terlalu lembek. Maklumlah, daerah rawa-rawa."

" _Nee_ Ikhacchi." Panggil Kise.

"Ada apa, Kise?" sahut Ikha.

"Gimana keadaan MAN Model itu-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Hmm... nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Ikha.

" _Hidoi-ssu!"_ teriak Kise kepada teman barunya yang serba berahasia itu. Ikha Cuma terkekeh mendengarnya.

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar bercat hijau zamrud. Ikha langsung membangunkan Kuroko yang tertidur di dalam mobil.

"Kuroko, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Kata Ikha.

"Ugh..." Kuroko mengerang pelan "Sudah sampai, Ikha?"

"Ya."

Kisedai beserta Kagami langung masuk ke dalam rumah disusul oleh Ikha dan Ayahnya.

"Rumahmu besar juga, ya, Ikha." Kata Akashi.

"Tapi, nggak sebesar rumahnya Akashi, kok." sahut Ikha merendah "Ayo duduk dulu. Kita perlu mendiskusikan pembagian kamar."

Kisedai beserta Kagami dan Ikha langsung duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Karena rumah ini Cuma punya 3 kamar, maka pembagiannya adalah Kise, Kagami, dan Aomine di kamar depan, Midorima dan Akashi di kamar sebelah kamar Kise. Lalu, Kuroko dan Murasakibara di ruang belakang."

"EEHH?! Kenapa aku harus sekamar sama Bakagami?!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk kearah Kagami.

"Siapa juga yang mau sekamar dengan loe, Ahomine?!" sahut Kagami "Dan kenapa aku juga harus sekamar dengan si kuning-kuning ngambang sialan itu?!"

" _Hidoi-ssu!_ Aku juga nggak minat sekamar sama kalian-ssu!" teriak Kise dengan suara cemprengnya yang bisa bikin telinga orang budek level dewa.

BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK!

Ikha melemparkan helm kearah trio idiot yang lagi asyik ngebacot satu sama lain.

" _Itte..."_ trio idiot mengaduh kesakitan sambil megangin kepala mereka yang benjol.

"Hentikan." Kata Ikha dengan nada horor "Aku sengaja menempatkan kalian sekamar supaya kalian bisa rukun, _BAKAYARO!_ " trio idiot merinding disko dengernya.

"Rasain tuh." Ledek Midorima.

"Midorimacchi _hidoi-ssu!_ " sahut Kise.

"Udah, ah! Langsung cao ke kamar masing-masing!" perintah Ikha. Kisedai dan Kagami langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya...

"BANGUN, WOY!" teriak Ikha sambil ngeguncangin tubuh Kagami, Aomine, dan Kise yang masih bocan alias bobo cantik "NANTI TELAT!"

"Emhh..." Kagami mengerang pelan "Oh, _Ohayou_ Ikha. Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Udah jam setengah 6." Jawab Ikha sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya "Cepetan mandi, sholat subuh trus sarapan."

* * *

" _Ohayou_ , Kuroko." Sapa Ikha.

" _Ohayou_ , Ikha." Balas Kuroko "Pagi-pagi sudah kedengaran suara itik. Seperti perternakan saja."

"Hehehe. Ayahku memang memelihara itik, bebek, dan ayam. Katanya, sih, buat investasi masa depanku nanti." Kata Ikha.

"Ayahmu hebat, ya. Sudah mengatur masa depan anaknya sejak dini." Ikha Cuma nyengir kuda dengernya.

"Ayo berangkat." Ajak Akashi yang sudah mengenakan seragam lamanya "Nanti terlambat."

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa menit, Kisedai beserta Kagami dan Ikha sampai di MAN 1 Model Bengkulu.

"Inilah MAN 1 Model Bengkulu!" teriak Ikha sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah diikuti oleh Kisedai dan Kagami.

"Waaah, luas banget!" semua Kisedai plus Kagami mengagumi gedung MAN 1 Model yang luas, hijau, dan asri.

"Ada lapangan basket, tuh!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk kearah lapangan basket "Kapan-kapan, kita _one on one_ , yuk!"

"Ayuk! Siapa takut!" sahut Kagami.

Sepanjang mereka berjalan, Ikha beserta Kisedai dan Kagami menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi MAN 1 Model.

" _Itu anak baru, yo?_ (Itu anak baru, ya?) _"_

" _Yang rambutnyo kuning tuh ganteng niaaan! Pindahan dari mano, tuh?_ (Yang rambutnya kuning itu ganteng bangeeet! Pindahan dari mana, tuh?) _"_

" _Alamak, ado yang tingginyo duo meter lebih! Makan apolah dio tuh sampai segedang itu badannyo._ (Alamak, ada yang tingginya dua meter lebih! Makan apa dia sampe segede itu badannya?) _"_

Sampe akhirnya, ketua OSIS MAN 1 Model, yaitu bang Khairuddin menyambut mereka.

"Kalian siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang?" tanya bang Khairuddin.

"Ya." Jawab Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, silakan menunggu di ruang guru."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Hari ini, MAN 1 Model mengadakan upacara bendera, semua siswa berkumpul di lapangan sementara Kisedai beserta Kagami dan Ikha menunggu di ruang guru.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan siswa baru dari Jepang!" Kepala Sekolah memecahkan keheningan diantara siswa-siswi. Spontan, seisi lapangan langsung berbisik-bisik, penasaran dengan rupa siswa baru yang dimaksud oleh kepala sekolah.

"Siapa, pak?" tanya salah satu siswa.

"Nanti kalian juga tahu sendiri." Jawab Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa siswanya ganteng, pak?" celetuk siswi yang lain.

"Mana bapak tau. Nanti akan dikenalkan." Jawab Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

Akhirnya, upacara bendera pun telah selesai. Pak Kepala Sekolah, sebut aja Pak Misrip, masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

" _Assalamualaikum."_ Sapa Pak Misrip.

" _Waalaikum salam."_ Balas Kisedai, Kagami, dan Ikha.

"Ini siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang, kan? Selamat datang di MAN 1 Model Bengkulu." Sapa Pak Misrip ramah "Apakah kalian sudah diberi tahu oleh Kepala Sekolah asal mengenai jurusan yang akan kalian pilih?" Kisedai dan Kagami hanya menggeleng.

"Ya ampun." Ucap Pak Misrip "Sekolah ini memiliki 4 jurusan, yaitu IPA, IPS, Bahasa, dan Agama."

"Jurusan itu mempelajari apa saja, Pak?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kalau jurusan IPA mempelajari tentang ilmu-ilmu alam, kalau kuliah nanti, bisa menjadi dokter, pilot, insiyur, dan lain-lain." Kali ini, Ikha yang menjelaskan.

"Kalau IPS, Bahasa, dan Agama belajar apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Kalau jurusan IPS mempelajari tentang ilmu-ilmu sosial. Kalau kuliah nanti, bisa menjadi akuntan, diplomat, jurnalis, dan lain-lain. Jurusan Bahasa mempelajari tentang ilmu-ilmu bahasa dan budaya, kalau kuliah nanti, bakal bisa menjadi penulis, penerjemah, dan lain-lain dan jurusan Agama mempelajari ilmu-ilmu agama, jika sudah besar, bisa menjadi ustad, ahli tafsir, dan lain-lain." Jawab Ikha panjang lebar.

"Jadi... kalian mau pilih jurusan mana?" tanya Pak Misrip.

"Hmm..."

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Aah! Akhirnya manual #2 keluar! Maaf buat ketua OSIS MAN Model sama pak Kepsek, namanya Yukira pakai tanpa ijin, hehehe. Maaf jika readers kurang puas.**

 **A/N : Kisedai datang ke MAN Model setelah pergantian ketua OSIS, jadi nama ketos yang dipake adalah nama ketos yang menjabat sekarang**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	3. Manual 3 : New school, new friends

**Torisetsu by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, absurd, garing, bahasanya nano-nano, de el el.**

* * *

Kisedai dan Kagami berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan jurusan yang akan dipilih, menurut Ikha, jurusan yang dipilih akan menentukan masa depan mereka nanti. Karena itulah, mereka memikirkannya masak-masak.

"Sepertinya menarik... aku pilih IPA." Akashi membuka suaranya.

"Aku IPS saja." Kata Aomine.

"Aku IPA-ssu!"

"Aku Bahasa saja."

"Nnn... aku IPS saja..."

"Aku IPS!"

"Aku pilih IPA, nanodayo."

"Woi Bakagami! Ngapain loe milih jurusan yang sama kek gue?!" teriak Aomine.

"Trus napa? Terserah gue, dong! Siapa juga yang mau sekelas sama loe?!" sahut Kagami.

"Huweee! Kenapa aku harus sekelas sama si lumutan itu-ssu?!" teriak Kise sambil menunjuk kearah Midorima.

"Siapa juga yang mau sekelas sama loe, kuning!" Midorima balas teriak.

DUAGH! DUAGH! DUAGH! DUAGH!

Tinjuan maut melayang di wajah keempat cowok unyu tersebut.

" _Woi Ikha! Ngapoi kau mukul kami?!_ (Woi Ikha! Kenapa kau memukul kami?!) _"_ Midorima tidak terima atas kelakuan maut yang diterimanya.

" _Salah dewek. Ngapoi belago di ruang guru._ (Salah sendiri. Ngapain kelahi di ruang guru.) _"_ balas Ikha.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berkelahi lagi." Lerai Pak Misrip "Karena kalian sudah yakin, maka saya sebutkan kelasnya. Seijuuro Akashi kelas X IPA 2, Ryouta Kise X IPA 4, Shintarou Midorima X IPA 5, Atsushi Murasakibara X IPS 2, Taiga Kagami X IPS 3, Daiki Aomine X IPS 4 dan Tetsuya Kuroko X Bahasa."

" _Yesss, ambo sekelas kek Kagami!_ (Yesss, aku sekelas sama Kagami!) _"_ pekik Ikha senang.

'Brengsek loe, Kha! Mati aja!' batin Kisedai dalam hati.

Setelah menyebutkan kelas yang akan ditempati oleh Kisedai dan Kagami, Pak Misrip mendekati pengeras suara. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi pengumuman di seluruh sekolah.

" _Assalamualaikum wr wb. Diberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa MAN 1 Model Kota Bengkulu, bahwa nama-nama yang berikut : Sri Lestari, Suci Saparini, Adia Miltri, Nur Huda Erni, Rifqi Yudha Andhika dan Volly Tifani Elvira, harap ke ruang guru sekarang juga. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Wassalamualaikum wr wb."_

Beberapa saat setelah pengumuman disiarkan, keenam siswa yang dipanggil oleh Pak Misrip memasuki ruang guru.

" _Assalamualaikum."_ Sapa mereka.

" _Waalaikum salam."_ Balas Kisedai, Kagami dan Ikha.

"Pak, kenapa kami dipanggil ke sini?" tanya salah satu siswi.

"Karena Bapak akan memberikan tugas spesial pada kalian." Jawab Pak Misrip.

"Tugas spesial apa, Pak?"

"Perkenalkan, mereka adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang. Tugas kalian adalah membantu mereka di kelas. Mungkin mereka agak kesulitan mengejar ketertinggalan pelajaran. Pokoknya, tolonglah."

" _Laju, kami harus nolong siapo?_ (Lalu, kami harus menolong siapa?) _"_ tanya cowok yang daritadi b*ker di ruang guru(?)

"Rifqi, kamu dengan Daiki Aomine." Jawab Pak Misrip.

"Yo." Sapa Aomine dengan suara keras "Siapa namamu?"

" _Ambo_ Rifqi. _Selo bae, woy. Dak usah nyegak nian_ (Santai saja, woy. Nggak perlu membentak segala) _"_ jawab Rifqi.

'Pasangan gila.' Batin Kisedai (minus Aomine), Kagami dan Ikha.

"Sri, kamu dengan Seijuuro Akashi."

"Haii, aku Sri Lestari! Salam kenal!" Sri memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal, Sri." Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Huwaaa! Akashi ganteng banget kalo senyum!" Sri malah _fangirling_ -an sendiri.

' _Idol and Fans.'_ Batin Kisedai (minus Akashi), Kagami dan Ikha (again).

"Adia, kamu dengan Shintarou Midorima."

"Aku Adia Miltri, salam kenal." Sapa Adia "Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa boneka? Nggak malu apa?"

"Ini _lucky item_ ku hari ini. Ramalan bilang bahwa hari ini cancer harus membawa boneka ini agar aku tak sial, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hari gini masih percaya ramalan? Hahahaa." Adia malah tertawa. Midorima Cuma bisa pundung di pojokan.

'Pfft... Kasihan deh loe...' batin Kisedai (minus Midorima), Kagami dan Ikha sambil menahan tawa.

"Suci, kamu dengan Ryouta Kise."

"Aku Suci Saparini." Kata Suci.

"Salam kenal, Succhi! Semoga kita bisa berteman!" balas Kise ceria.

"Eh? Kok huruf 'c'nya dobel, sih?" Suci bingung.

"Aku selalu menambahkan kata 'cchi' untuk orang yang kuhormati-ssu!"

"Ahhh, Makasih!"

'Pasangan bahagia.' Batin Kisedai (minus Kise), Kagami dan Ikha.

"Volly, kamu dengan Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Aku Volly Tifani Elvira. Kuroko-kun boleh memanggilku Volly. Asal, jangan ditambahkan kata '-san'." Volly menjabat tangan Kuroko.

" _Doumo,_ Volly." Balas Kuroko.

'Ceweknya lebih tinggi dari cowoknya.' Batin Kisedai (minus Kuroko), Kagami dan Ikha _sweatdrop._

"Dan Nur Huda, kamu dengan Atsushi Murasakibara."

Nur Huda alias Nada Cuma bisa syok ngeliat Murasakibara yang tingginya nyaris nyamain tiang listrik. Sesaat kemudian, ia mulai tenang dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Nur Huda Erni. Panggil saja Nada."

"Salam kenal, Nada-chin." Balas Murasakibara.

' _Bak kek anak_ (Bapak sama anak) _'_ Kisedai (Minus Murasakibara), Kagami dan Ikha makin _sweatdrop._

"Kalian sudah dapat partner masing-masing, kan? Untuk sementara ini, biarlah kalian tidak belajar dulu. Besok, kalian harus memperkenalkan diri di hadapan teman-teman sekelas. Mengerti?" kata Pak Misrip.

"Mengerti!" jawab Kisedai dan Kagami serentak.

Keesokan paginya...

 **Kelas X IPA 2**

"Namaku Seijuuro Akashi dari SMA Rakuzan. Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa akrab." Akashi memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis. Anak-anak cewek yang melihatnya langsung histeris.

"GYAAA! Akashiiii! Kok kamu ganteng banget, sihhh?!" teriak salah seorang siswi.

"Akashi! Minta tanda tangannya, dong!"

"Ya Allah, dia ganteng banget. Lumayan nih, bisa dijadiin gebetan." Kata Dea pelan. Modus nih anak, ngeliat cowgan dikit aja langsung diembat.

 **Kelas X IPA 4**

"Aku Ryouta Kise dari SMA Kaijou-ssu! Cowok terganteng dan terkece seantero MAN Model-ssu!" Kise memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada ceria dan BUAGH! Kise langung dapat bogem mentah di perutnya.

" _Tolong maklumi, yo, kalo dio koh galak betingkah dak jelas. Kalo dio macam-macam, kasih bae cacing._ (Tolong maklumi, ya, kalau dia ini sering bertingkah tidak jelas. Kalau dia macam-macam, kasih saja cacing.) _"_ kata Suci. Seisi kelas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Kise Cuma bisa pundung di pojokan kelas.

" _Serius woy? Kise takut kek cacing?_ (Serius woy? Kise takut sama cacing?) _"_ tanya Husna.

" _Iyo. Ikha la cerito segalonyo_ (Iya. Ikha sudah menceritakan semuanya.) _"_ jawab Suci. Husna tertawa nista dan Kise makin pundung dengernya.

 **Kelas X IPA 5**

"Aku Shintarou Midorima dari SMA Shuutoku. Salam kenal." Midorima memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu berjalan ke bangku bersama Adia, partnernya.

Oke, itu yang paling normal. Sekarang, mari kita melongok ke kelas IPS dan Bahasa.

 **Kelas X IPS 2**

JDUGG! JDUGG!

Murasakibara kejedot pintu kelas. Siswa yang melihatnya Cuma keheranan. Nada sudah menyuruhnya untuk menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja kejedot.

"Bungkukkan badannya." Perintah Nada. Murasakibara langsung menurut, lalu kembali masuk kelas. Kali ini, Murasakibara dapat masuk dengan lancar jaya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Atsushi Murasakibara dari SMA Yousen." Nada memperkenalkan si titan ungu di sampingnya.

"Hai... aku Murasakibara. Salam kenal, semuanya." Kata Murasakibara sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

" _Makan apo kau sampek segedang tuh?_ (Makan apa kamu sampai segede itu?) _"_ tanya Irdhal.

"Yah, makan nasilah." Jawab Murasakibara malas "Selain itu, aku hobi makan snack." Satu kelas (minus Nada) Cuma _sweatdrop_ dengarnya.

 **Kelas X IPS 3**

"Yo! Namaku Taiga Kagami dari SMA Seirin! Salam kenal!" Kagami memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh semangat. Seisi kelas langsung bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak sorai.

" _Mulai kini, dio bakalan jadi bagian dari kelas kito. Tolong bantuannyo, yo._ (Mulai sekarang, dia akan menjadi bagian dari kelas kita. Tolong bantuannya, ya.)" kata Ikha.

" _Yoooo._ (Yaaaa.) _"_ Bunyi koor terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

 **Kelas X IPS 4**

"Yo. Aku Daiki Aomine dari SMA Touou. Salam kenal." Aomine memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

" _Oi! Ngapo dak Dakian bae sekalian?_ (Oi! Kenapa nggak Dakian saja sekalian?) _"_ ledek salah satu siswa. Aomine Cuma bisa panas dengarnya.

"Sudahlah, langsung duduk saja. Daripada ribut." Perintah wali kelas. Aomine dan Rifqi, partnernya, langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

 **Kelas X Bahasa**

" _Doumo._ Aku Tetsuya Kuroko dari SMA Seirin. Salam kenal." Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya dengan muka _pokerface_ seperti biasa. Lalu duduk di bangkunya.

'Datar banget mukanya. Kayak teplon.' Batin anak Bahasa (minus Volly) _sweatdrop._

* * *

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Kisedai dan Kagami ngumpul bareng partner mereka di kantin.

"Gimana perkenalannya tadi?" tanya Ikha.

"Aku diketawain satu kelas-ssu." Jawab Kise "Ini semua gara-gara Succhi!"

" _Kau tu pulo narsis tegalau_ (Kamu itu pula yang terlalu narsis.) _"_ sahut Suci.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee! Succhi jahat sama aku-ssuuuuuu!" teriak Kise sambil ngeluarin air mata buayanya.

" _Marolah, Kise. Jangan cak itu. Malu kek anak Mandel yang lain_ (Sudahlah, Kise. Jangan seperti itu. Malu sama anak Mandel yang lain.) _"_ kata Aomine.

" _Succhi tunah yang bikin ambo malu di depan kelas-ssu_ _!_ (Succhi itu yang bikin aku malu di depan kelas-ssu!) _"_ sahut Kise.

"Eh? Kise sudah bisa bahasa Bengkulu?" Suci kaget.

"Ya, aku belajar dari Midorimacchi dan Ikhacchi-ssu." Kise menjawab kekagetan Suci. Suci ingin bertanya kembali, tetapi mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Uciiiii!"

"Ah, Illa, Chika, Robi!" sapa Suci kepada tiga orang yang menghampiri meja mereka.

" _Eh? Tobo tuh siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang, kan?_ (Eh? Mereka itu siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang, kan?) _"_ tanya Robi.

" _Iyo. Kau dewek siapo?_ (Iya. Kau sendiri siapa?) _"_ Akashi balik bertanya.

" _Wai! Dak nyangko ambo kalo ambo bakalan dapek kawan dari Jepang!_ (Wai! Aku nggak nyangka kalau aku akan dapat teman dari Jepang.) _"_ kata Robi sambil menepuk punggung Akashi _"Kenalkan, ambo Dwi Intan Robiansyah dari kelas X Agama. Panggil bae Robi._ (Kenalkan, aku Dwi Intan Robiansyah dari kelas X Agama. Panggil saja Robi.) _"_

"Salam kenal, Robi/Robicchi/Robi-chin/Robi-kun." Balas Kisedai dan Kagami serentak.

"Aku Mardhatillah, teman sekelas Robi."

"Aku Chika Fahrummi dari kelas X IPA 5. Salam kenal."

Setelah sesi perkenalan usai, mereka asyik mengobrol seru di kantin. Hingga akhirnya, Robi membuka sesuatu di laptopnya.

" _Woi, ndak tontonan seru dak? Ambo ado film seru. Ada adegan *teeet*nyo, lhooo._ (Woi, mau tontonan seru nggak? Aku ada film seru. Ada adegan *teeet*nya, lhooo.) _"_ tawar Robi. Aomine yang denger kata *teeet* langsung masang tampang mupeng, sementara anggota Kisedai yang lain dan Kagami langsung melotot dengarnya.

Buagh! Sebuah buku tulis melayang di kepala Robi.

" _Woi suwek! Jangan nodai utak tobo tuh kek film kesukaan kau!_ (Woi suwek! Jangan nodai otak mereka dengan film kesukaan kamu!) _"_ teriak Ikha _"Kalo Aomine dak papo. Asal jangan ngajak yang lain! Tobo tuh lanang baik-baik, dak cak kau yang SGM*_ (Kalau Aomine nggak apa-apa. Asal jangan ngajak yang lain! Mereka itu cowok baik-baik, nggak kayak kamu yang SGM*) _"_ Kisedai (minus Aomine) dan Kagami Cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ ngeliat pertengkaran dua manusia suwek tersebut.

" _Nee Ikhacchi. Apo arti suwek tuh?_ (Nee Ikhacchi. Apa arti suwek itu?) _"_ tanya Kise.

"Entahlah. Yang pastinya, tuh panggilan ngambil dari kata bang Ocid di sinetron Emak Ijah pengen ke Mekkah." Jawab Ikha.

'Nggak kreatif amat.' Batin Kise _sweatdrop._

Kriiing! Kriiiing! Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Mereka langsung bubar dari kantin dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Besok kita main lagi, yaaa!" teriak Kise.

"Iyaaaaa." Balas yang lain.

Hari-hari Kisedai dan Kagami di MAN Model masih berlanjut. Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ya?

~ To Be Continue ~

 ***SGM : Sinting Gilo Mereng (Kata-kata gaul khas anak Bengkulu yang dipakai untuk menyebut orang yang berperilaku seperti orang gila.)**

 **Manual #3 is end! Maaf jika readers sekalian kurang puas. Soalnya ini baru awal-awal cerita, inti ceritanya belum dimulai, hehehe. Manual berikutnya akan lebih berfokus pada keseharian Kisedai selama mereka tinggal di Bengkulu.**

 **A/N : Otak dalam bahasa Bengkulu tetap Otak. Kata 'utak' yang berarti otak disini hanya kosakata yang biasa Yukira pakai.**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	4. Manual 4 : Gorengan gratis pagi-pagi

**Torisetsu by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, absurd, garing, bahasa nano-nano, de el el.**

Doumo-ssu. Manual kali ini akan menceritakan tentang kehidupan Kisedai dan Kagami saat mereka bersekolah di MAN 1 Model Bengkulu. Chara pertama yang akan Yukira nistain adalah Kagamin a.k.a Kagami Taiga!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Seminggu setelah Kisedai dan Kagami bersekolah di MAN Model...

Ikha sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi, kenapa OC kita ini Cuma jalan sendirian, ya? Biasanya, tuh cewek jalan bareng cowok merah item yang namanya Kagami itu. Mau tau bagaimana si Ikha ini bisa jalan sendirian? Yuk kita cekidot.

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _Kau yakin?_ (Kamu yakin?) _"_ tanya Ikha ketika Kagami menolak tawaran Ikha untuk ikut jalan ke kelas bersama.

" _Iyo. Ambo ndak ngomong kek Aomine bentar._ (Iya. Aku mau ngomong sama Aomine sebentar.) _"_ jawab Kagami.

" _Oh, yolah._ (Oh, baiklah.) _"_ Ikha balik badan menuju kelas _"Tapi, kalo kau telat, ambo dak tanggung jawab, lho._ (Tapi, jika kamu telat, aku nggak tanggung jawab, lho.) _"_

* * *

Ikha sedang duduk di kelas dengan perasaan kesal. Dalam hati, dia merutuki dirinya yang membiarkan Kagami berkeliaran diluar.

' _Manolah Bakagami tuh? Awas bae kalo nyo dak balik._ (Dimana Bakagami itu? Awas saja kalau dia tidak kembali.) _'_ batin Ikha sambil menghentakan kakinya pelan.

Namun, Kagami belum juga kembali hingga Pak Isnadi, guru PJOK mereka, masuk kelas. Anak-anak kelas X IPS 3 yang tadinya sibuk bergurau bak suporter sepakbola langsung diam dan duduk manis ditempatnya masing-masing.

Saat Ramadan, ketua kelas Kagami dan Ikha, sedang menyiapkan kelas. Tiba-tiba saja, Kagami beserta 6 siswa lainnya kembali ke kelas. Setelah mengucapkan salam, mereka dipersilakan masuk kelas.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Pak Isnadi.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan teman, Pak." Jawab Kagami, lalu keenam siswa lainnya menjawab alasan keterlambatan mereka dengan alasan yang nyaris sama dengan Kagami.

Hening sejenak. Tak ada yang buka suara hingga Pak Isnadi memberikan hukuman kepada mereka. Readers mau tahu hukuman apa yang didapat sama Kagami dkk? Yuuk, kita simak ceritanya.

" _Kamu orang, belilah gorengan di kantin 5 buah sorang! Balik ke kelas dalam waktu limo menit! Dak pakek lamo._ (Kalian semua, belilah gorengan di kantin 5 buah seorang! Kembali ke kelas dalam waktu lima menit! Nggak pakai lama.) _"_ perintah Pak Isnadi _"Cepek!_ (Cepat!) _"_ Kagami beserta 6 orang lainnya yang telat masuk kelas langsung ngacir ke kantin, ngejalanin hukuman nista dari Pak Isnadi.

5 menit kemudian...

Kagami beserta keenam temennya kembali ke kelas sambil membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisi aneka macam gorengan. Nah, para readers pasti bingung, kan, mau diapain gorengan sebanyak itu? Yah, dibagikan sama satu kelas, lah! Eitts! Tunggu dulu. Keknya ada yang nggak beres, nih.

Pak Isnadi sedang berdebat dengan Ridho di depan kelas disebabkan masalah jumlah gorengannya. Ternyata, jumlah gorengan yang dibeli sama Ridho kurang, akhirnya tuh anak ngacir lagi ke kantin buat beli gorengan lagi. Tapi, pas dihitung, jumlah gorengannya malah kelebihan satu. Pak Isnadi nggak mau tau dan beliau memerintahkan si Ridho buat ngebalikin kelebihan gorengan itu. Nggak kebayang berapa banyak uang sama tenaga yang abis Cuma gara-gara gorengan doang.

* * *

" _Thanks, bro."_ Kata Ikha sambil mengambil gorengan yang diberikan oleh Kagami.

" _Yeah, you're welcome."_ Jawab Kagami. Lalu berjalan ke bangku lainnya buat ngebagiin gorengan kepada teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Pagi itu, pesta gorengan sedang berlangsung di kelas X IPS 3 gara-gara 7 siswa yang telat masuk kelas disuruh beli gorengan atas perintah Pak Isnadi.

" _Yang didepan, habiskan gorengan dalam waktu limo menit!_ (Yang didepan, habiskan gorengan dalam waktu lima menit! ) _"_ titah Pak Isnadi kepada Kagami dkk. Yahh, kalo soal ngeabisin makanan, Kagami jagonya. Dengan semangat 45, tuh cowok lap lep lap lep tuh gorengan, ngalahin keenam temannya yang laen. Dalam waktu singkat, Kagami udah ngeabisin sisa gorengan yang ia punya.

"Pak, masih laper." Kata Kagami polos. Seisi kelas langsung _sweatdrop_ sementara Ikha langsung _headbang_ di bangkunya.

"Kalo masih lapar, beli gorengan lagi pas istirahat." Jawab Pak Isnadi.

Setelah hukuman nista tersebut berakhir, Pak Isnadi melanjutkan aktivitas di kelas hingga jam pelajaran berakhir.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Manual #4 is end! Hahaha, Kagami lumayan nista disini, ya? Sebenarnya, Yukira nulis manual ini dari pengalaman nyata Yukira pas belajar PJOK. 6 teman sekelas Yukira (cowok semua) disuruh beli gorengan sama Guru PJOK Yukira sebagai hukuman gara-gara telat masuk kelas. Hasilnya, sekelas pada pesta gorengan, mana waktu itu lagi hujan pula. Manteep! *ditabok***

 **Kagami : Yukira! Masih ada sisa uang, nggak? Gua mau beli gorengan lagi.**

 **Yukira : Gua nggak ada duit, nih! Beli aja ndiri, pake duit elo.**

 **Kagami : *cemberut.***

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	5. Special Manual 1A : Let's Play the Games

**Torisetsu by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah, absurd, gila-gilaan, garing, de el el.**

Doumo-ssu! Kali ini, Yukira kembali ke FFn dengan special manual Torisetsu! Kenapa disebut special manual? Karena Yukira hanya menghadirkannya ketika event-event tertentu dan ulang tahun anak-anak Kisedai + Kagami.

Oke, the first special manual is begin! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

"Kita akan mengadakan perlombaan 17 Agustus dari tanggal 13 sampai dengan tanggal 17 Agustus!" perkataan Pak Hendri Kuswiran, waka kesiswaan MAN Model di upacara Senin ini membuat siswa dan siswi kegirangan. Yaayy, enggak belajar! Eh eh, tunggu dulu! Bukan itu maksudnya! Mereka kegirangan bukan karena enggak belajar, melainkan karena banyak perlombaan asyik yang bisa mereka ikuti untuk menyambut kemerdekaan Indonesia.

" _Kha, apo maksud omongan Pak Hendri tadi?_ (Kha, apa maksud perkataan Pak Hendri tadi?) _"_ tanya Kagami di dalam kelas.

" _Oh. Yang tadi? Sekolah ko bakalan ngadokan lomba untuk nyambut tujuh belasan._ (Oh. Yang tadi? Sekolah ini akan mengadakan lomba untuk menyambut tujuh belasan.) _"_ jawab Ikha _"Mungkin teraso asing bagi kamu orang. Tapi, nikmati ajo, kamu orang bakalan dapek pengalaman tak terlupakan seumur idup!_ (Mungkin terasa asing bagi kalian. Tapi, nikmati saja, kalian akan mendapatkan pengalaman tak terlupakan seumur hidup!) _"_

Kagami terpana sesaat. Lalu ia kembali bertanya.

" _Lombanyo apo bae?_ (Lombanya apa aja?) _"_

" _Ambo dak tau. Kelak ambo tanyo Ramadan._ (Aku nggak tau. Nanti kutanyakan sama Ramadan.) _"_ jawab Ikha.

* * *

13 Agustus...

" _Oi Kise! Kau ndak nyatroni rumah siapo pagi-pagi cak iko?_ (Oi Kise! Kamu mau menyatroni rumah siapa pagi-pagi begini?) _"_ Alfarizy Firstianto a.k.a Rezi, ketua kelas X IPA 4 sekaligus sohibnya Kise terheran melihat Kise yang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sarung yang diiket sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip dengan ninja-ninja yang ada di pelem-pelem.

" _Lha, ngapo? Bukannyo ambo malah jadi keren kalo cak iko-ssu?_ (Lha, kenapa? Bukannya aku malah jadi keren kalau begini-ssu?) _"_ Kise malah bernarsis ria.

" _Kau lebih mirip maling kalo cak itu._ (Kamu lebih mirip maling kalau seperti itu.) _"_ Rezi tepok jidat _"Yok kito pai! Bentar lagi lombanyo ndak dimulai._ (Yok kita pergi! Bentar lagi lombanya mau dimulai.) _"_

Kise melepaskan sarungnya dan mengikuti Rezi turun tangga menuju lapangan.

* * *

"KYAAAA~! KISEEEE!" jeritan anak-anak cewek menggelegar memenuhi lapangan basket tempat diadakannya lomba futsal sarung. Hari ini kelas Kise, X IPA 4 akan bertanding melawan kelas XII Agama.

" _Adek yang rambutnyo kuning tuh, ganteng nian kau, dek. Boleh kenalan dak?_ (Adek yang rambutnya kuning itu, ganteng banget kamu, dek. Boleh kenalan nggak?) _"_ goda anak kelas XI dari depan masjid.

"Boleh, yuk." Jawab Kise sambil memberikan senyum idolnya dan sukses membuat anak kelas XI tersebut pingsan bersimbah darah (?)

" _Oi adek ganteng! Mintak tando tangannyo, dek!_ (Oi adek ganteng! Minta tanda tangannya, dek!) _"_ teriak anak kelas XII dari kejauhan.

" _Iyo iyo._ (Iya iya.) _"_ sahut Kise.

BUAGH! Sebuah sepatu melayang di punggung Kise.

" _Jadilah ngeladeni tino-tino tuh! Kau tuh ndak lomba apo jumpa fans?_ (Jadilah meladeni cewek-cewek itu! Kamu itu mau lomba apa jumpa fans?) _"_ teriak Marwan, sang tersangka pelempar sepatu.

" _Selo bae, Wan. Awak ko la siap 100%_ (Santai saja, Wan. Aku ini sudah siap 100%) _"_ sahut Kise sambil mengikatkan sarung ke pinggangnya.

Beberapa saat setelah cekcok tersebut, pertandingan abal tersebut dimulai. Dengan santainya, Kise menggiring bola tersebut, menendangnya dan jatuh!

Lho, kok jatuh? Readers mau tau kenapa? Yuk kita simak ceritanya.

Kise sedang menggiring bolanya dengan santai. Namun, lawannya menendang bola yang ada dikakinya. Spontan saja, Kise langsung mengejar sang lawan yang telah mencuri bola darinya. Tapi, di tengah jalan, sarung yang dipake Kise copot dan BRUK! Kise tersandung sarungnya sendiri. Siswa-siswi dan para guru yang menonton pertandingan tersebut langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Woi, Kise! Dapek dak kodoknyo?_ (Woi, Kise! Dapet nggak kodoknya?) _"_ teriak Rezi dari kejauhan.

" _Rezicchi jahat-ssu! Orang jatuh bukannyo ditolong malah diketawoi._ (Rezicchi jahat-ssu! Orang jatuh bukannya ditolong malah diketawain.) _"_ Kise mewek-mewek sambil cakar-cakar tanah.

" _Hahahaa! Kise, kau keren nian pas jatuh!_ (Hahahaa! Kise, kamu keren banget pas jatuh!) _"_ teriak Ikha sambil memegang ponsel Sri yang sedang merekam kejadian tersebut.

" _Aponyo yang keren, Ikhacchi! Jatuh di lapangan tuh dak lemak-ssu!_ (Apanya yang keren, Ikhacchi! Jatuh di lapangan itu enggak enak-ssu!) _"_ Kise masih meneruskan aksi mewek-meweknya.

* * *

Pertandingan futsal sarung kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini, kelas Midorima, X IPA 5 akan bertanding melawan kelas X IPS 4. Tetapi, Aomine tidak mengikuti pertandingan tersebut karena ia dipersiapkan untuk mengikuti lomba tarik tambang yang akan diadakan besok lusa.

Prit! Pertandingan pun dimulai. Midorima dengan santainya berpose di depan gawang sambil mengelus _lucky itemnya_ hari ini, yaitu lampu darurat berwarna putih oranye. Readers pasti bingung, kan, kenapa Midorima bisa santai banget di depan gawang? Ternyata, Midorima ditugaskan menjadi kiper karena badannya yang tinggi menjulang bak tiang bendera. *dibuang Midorin*

Saat bola berhenti di kaki Midorima, Midorima mengambil bola tersebut dan bersiap untuk menshootnya.

" _Midorima! Ndak kau apokan bolanyo?!_ (Midorima! Mau kamu apakan bolanya?!) _"_ teriak Chika.

" _Ndak ambo shoot-lah._ (Mau kushoot-lah.) _"_ jawab Midorima santai.

" _Hah?! Emangnyo bola basket?!_ (Hah?! Emangnya bola basket?!) _"_ Ikha syok.

" _Laju, ambo harus cak mano?_ (Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?) _"_ tanya Midorima.

" _Yak, tendang bolanyo! Cak mano kau ko!_ (Yah, tendang bolanya! Gimana kamu ini!) _"_ teriak Adia yang berdiri agak jauh dari Ikha dan Chika.

* * *

Akhirnya, pertandingan futsal sarung antara kelas X IPA 4 dengan kelas XII Agama dimenangkan oleh kelas XII Agama, sedangkan pertandingan antara kelas X IPA 5 melawan kelas X IPS 4 dimenangkan oleh kelas X IPA 5.

* * *

14 Agustus

Hari kedua perlombaan kembali dimulai. Pagi ini, Akashi dan Kuroko sedang sibuk menghapal teks ceramah di Masjid Nurul Ilmi MAN Model tempat diadakannya lomba ceramah.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau yakin kau akan memenangkan perlombaan ini?" tanya Kuroko.

" _Yolah. Ambo, kan, selalu benar._ (Iyalah. Aku, kan, selalu benar.) _"_ jawab Akashi pede. Jiaah, Bokushinya keluar-ssu! *Kise : Yukiracchi meniruku-ssu! Yukira : Biarin :P*

" _Pede nian kau, Shi. Ambo pasti yang bakal menang._ (Pede banget kamu, Shi. Aku pasti yang akan menang.) _"_ sahut Sri.

" _Ambo yang pasti menang._ (Aku yang pasti menang.) _"_ balas Akashi sambil menatap tajam Sri.

" _Kito buktikan kelak._ (Kita buktikan nanti.) _"_ Sri balas menatap tajam Akashi. Awas ketusuk :v

Perlombaan pun dimulai. Akashi yang pertama kali dipanggil untuk ceramah. Sepanjang ia berceramah, para penonton beserta para juri merinding disko. Tau kenapa? Karena saat Akashi ceramah, ia selalu mengacungkan gunting kearah penonton yang mengomentari dirinya. Ini, mah, gara-gara Bokushinya keluar! Makanya jadi kek gini.

"Ustad bergunting, pfft..." Sri terkikik geli.

"Diem loe." Balas Akashi ketika dirinya kembali ke kepribadian Oreshi. Ia benar-benar kesal atas kejadian tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tibalah giliran Kuroko untuk berceramah.

"Tetsuya Kuroko dari X Bahasa, mana orangnya?" tanya salah satu juri. Para penonton kebingungan karena tidak melihat Kuroko.

"Anooo... Pak, saya disini..." Kuroko memanggil sang juri yang mencarinya.

"AAH! Jangan mengagetkan Bapak, nak!" sang juri lomba yang merupakan guru agama di MAN Model langsung jantungan (?) karena kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, pak. Saya sudah disini sejak tadi." Jawab Kuroko polos.

"Ya sudah, kamu langsung mulai saja."

* * *

15 Agustus...

Hari ketiga perlombaan dimulai! Kali ini, panitia akan mengadakan lomba tarik tambang!

Kelas Kagami, yaitu kelas X IPS 3 yang akan pertama kali bertanding. Lawan mereka adalah kelas XII IPS1.

PRIIIT!

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Kagami dkk berusaha menarik tambang sekuat mungkin supaya tidak tertarik oleh lawan mereka. Kagami yang pada dasarnya emang kuat tenaga menarik tambang tersebut dengan sangat kuat sehingga lawan mereka tertarik ke depan.

" _Nice job, Kagami!"_ teriak Ikha sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Yang berikutnya bertanding adalah kelas X IPS 2, kelasnya si titan a.k.a Murasakibara lawan kakak kelas mereka. Tentu saja X IPS 2 yang menang karena ketika perlombaan berlangsung, Murasakibara mengamuk sehingga mereka mengalahkan lawan mereka hanya sekali tarik.

Member Kisedai yang terakhir bertanding adalah Aomine. Ia ikut lomba tarik tambang bersama teman-temannya. Cowok dakian itu dengan pedenya kiss bye sana sini dan sukses membuat para siswi muntah darah melihatnya.

' _Awak pasti menang... yang pacak ngalahkan awak, kan, cuman awak dewek..._ (Aku pasti menang... yang bisa mengalahkanku, kan, Cuma aku sendiri...' batin Aomine. Sumpeh, anda kepedean, Aomine.

Tapi, ada benernya juga, sih. Kelas X IPS 4 berhasil memenangkan lomba tarik tambang berkat Aomine.

" _Kerjo bagus, Aomine!_ (Kerja bagus, Aomine!) _"_ puji Wisa.

* * *

" _Hari ko nyenangkan, yo. Walaupun kelas ambo kalah tapi, ambo senang-ssu._ (Hari ini menyenangkan, ya. Walaupun kelasku kalah, tapi aku senang-ssu.) _"_ kata Kise sambil mengunyah oreo mini yang ia beli di warung depan sekolah.

" _Iyo, karno tulah ambo ngikutkan kamu orang di lomba tujuh belasan ko, biar kamu dapek pengalaman yang idak bakalan kamu lupokan seumur hidup._ (Iya, karena itulah aku mengikutkan kalian di lomba tujuh belasan ini, biar kalian dapat pengalaman yang tidak akan kalian lupakan seumur hidup.) _"_ sahut Ikha. Kisedai dan Kagami tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan teman mungil mereka ini.

"Tapi..." Ikha menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" Kisedai dan Kagami bingung.

" _Oh iyo, hari senen, kan, lomba goyang gojigo. Jadi, kamu orang harus ikut galo. Kalo idak..._ (Oh iya, hari senin, kan, lomba goyang gojigo. Jadi, kalian semua harus ikut. Kalau tidak...) _"_ Ikha mulai menebarkan ancaman.

"UGYAAAAAAAAA" Kisedai dan Kagami berteriak dengan tidak elitnya.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Special manual is begin! Maaf jika di manual ini humornya garing banget, karena Yukira buru-buru ngetiknya. Oh iya, ini baru bagian pertama, bagian keduanya bakal bercerita tentang Kisedai dan Kagami yang mengikuti lomba goyang gojigo!**

 **Selamat hari kemerdekaan!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	6. Special Manual 1B : Ayo goyang dua lima!

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah, absurd, garing, gila dan banyak kenistaan lainnya.**

* * *

17 Agustus, hari terakhir perlombaan...

Hari ini adalah perlombaan goyang gojigo antar kelas, perlombaan ternista diantara lomba lainnya. Itu, sih, menurut Kisedai dan Kagami. Lain bagi Ikha, ia justru sedang tersenyum setan mengingat ancaman nista yang ia lontarkan semalam...

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _Goyang gojigo? Goyang apo, tuh?! Ambo male ikut! Kelak imej cool ambo ancur!_ (Goyang gojigo? goyang apa itu?! Aku malas ikut! Nanti imej coolku hancur!) _"_ Akashi mencak-mencak setelah melihat video yang diputar di laptop Ikha malam ini.

" _Ambo jugo-ssu! Maso ambo yang ganteng ko harus begoyang cak itu-ssu!_ (Aku juga-ssu! Masa aku yang ganteng ini harus bergoyang seperti itu-ssu!) _"_ Kise malah bernarsis ria ditemani dengan blink-blink imajiner yang sukses membuat Ikha muntah seember saking enegnya.

" _Ambo male ikut, eh!_ (Aku malas ikut, ah!) _"_ teriak Aomine dan Kagami kompak.

" _Kurang kerjo nian bejoget cak itu._ (Kurang kerjaan banget berjoget seperti itu.) _"_ sahut Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kise..." Ikha memanggil nama si makhluk kuning dengan suara iblisnya _"Kalo kau dak ikut, hilang rambut kau kelak..._ (Kalau kamu nggak ikut, hilang rambutmu nanti...) _"_

Kise merinding disko. Namun, ia lebih merinding lagi ketika melihat Ikha sudah memainkan guntingnya, bersiap untuk mencukur habis rambut Kise.

" _Jangan botaki rambut ambo, Ikhacchi. Kelak imej cool ambo ancur-ssu..._ (Jangan botakin rambutku, Ikhacchi. Nanti imej coolku hancur-ssu...) _"_ Kise gemetaran sampe nyaris ngompol di celana.

" _Karno tulah kau harus ikut. Kalo idak, rambut kau ilang._ (Karena itulah kamu harus ikut. Kalo enggak, rambutmu hilang.) _"_

"Ta... tapi..."

"Ikut atau botak!" akhirnya Kise menyerah juga. Ia memilih ikut, daripada botak.

Ikha melirik kearah member Kisedai yang lain.

" _Kalo dak ikut, dak do jatah makan selamo sebulan._ (Kalau enggak ikut, enggak ada jatah makan selama sebulan.) _"_ duo tukang makan a.k.a Murasakibara dan Kagami langsung ngompol di tempat. (?)

" _Ikut atau majalah Mai-chan kesayangan kau ambo bakar galo._ (Ikut atau majalah Mai-chan kesayanganmu kubakar semua.) _"_ kali ini, si dakian yang langsung gantung diri. (?)

" _Ambo buang papan shogi kau ke air sebakul._ (Kubuang papan shogimu ke air sebakul.) _"_ Akashi jantungan seketika.

" _Nido ado jatah lucky item kalo kau dak ikut._ (Nggak ada jatah _lucky item_ kalau kamu nggak ikut.) _"_ Midorima langsung sujud-sujud.

" _Awak idak ndak bikin vanilla shake lagi._ (Aku enggak mau bikin vanilla shake lagi.) _"_ Kuroko langsung gali kubur. (?)

Suara-suara ribut di teras rumah mereka terdengar oleh Dea, teman sekolah mereka sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumah mereka. Ia pun mendatangi rumah bercat hijau tersebut karena penasaran dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Ikha cs.

" _Ngapo kamu ribut-ribut? Cak mak-mak lagi ngegosip bae._ (Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut? Kayak ibu-ibu lagi menggosip saja.) _"_ tanya Dea.

" _Biaso. Ambo ndak ngikutkan tobo ko ke lomba goyang gojigo besok._ (Biasa. Aku mau mengikutan mereka ke lomba goyang gojigo besok.) _"_ jawab Ikha.

"Haaa?! Serius?!" Dea cengo kuadrat.

" _Yo. Siap-siap bae nengok tobo ko bejoget besok._ (Ya. siap-siap saja melihat mereka berjoget besok.) _"_

* * *

Perlombaan goyang gojigo pun dimulai. Member Kisedai yang pertama kali bertanding adalah Murasakibara beserta temen-temennya di kelas X IPS 2. Para penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan anak-anak IPS 2 yang sangat absurd, terutama Murasakibara. Ia memakai sarung yang dibentuk kayak kerudung istri pejabat yang ditambah peci hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya. Tidak lupa, Murasakibara juga memakai kacamata hitam plus kumis palsu.

Musik pun dimulai. Murasakibara cs bergoyang dengan penuh percaya diri meskipun goyangan yang dilakukan oleh Murasakibara lebih mirip titan yang lagi cari mangsa daripada goyang gojigo.

Orang kedua yang akan bergoyang gojigo adalah sang tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro. Dia satu-satunya cowok kelas X IPA 2 yang ikut gara-gara temen-temen cowoknya yang malu-malu kucingnya dah keterlaluan.

"Itu Akashi!" teriak Ikha sambil menunjuk kearah cowok merah yang pake sarung dengan peci yang terpasang manis di kepalanya, lengkap dengan kumis dan jenggot palsu yang tebelnya kayak jenggotnya pak Ustad.

"Ustad Akashi!" teriak para penonton dari kejauhan. Yang dipanggil cuek bebek dan melanjutkan goyangannya dengan pundung, khawatir imej kerennya makin ancur di fic ini.

* * *

Setelah duo merah ungu tersebut selesai tampil, tibalah kelas X IPS 3, kelas Kagami untuk tampil. Suara tawa penonton langsung menggeleggar memenuhi lapangan akibat penampilan Kagami cs yang nggak kalah absurd sama rombongannya Murasakibara, apalagi Kagami! Readers mau tau kenapa para penonton bisa ngakak ngeliat penampilan Kagami? Selidik punya selidik, ternyata Kagami memakai daster merah dengan sarung yang dibentuk kayak jilbab plus kacamata item yang bertengger manis di atas sarungnya. Mau ngebayangin? Silakan.

"Kagamicchi, sejak kapan kau jadi banci stadion-ssu? Hahaaa!" Kise ngakak ngeliat penampilan nista Kagami.

" _Mekak kau, Kuning! Ndak ambo ceburi ke sungai biar kau berenang kek sanak kau yang kuning ngambang tuh?!_ (Berisik loe, Kuning! Mau gua ceburin ke sungai biar elo berenang bareng sodara elo yang kuning ngambang itu?!) _"_ teriak Kagami kesal.

" _Hidoi-ssu! Maso kau samokan ambo kek e*k?!_ (Hidoi-ssu! Masa kau samakan aku sama p*p?!) _"_ anak-anak X IPA 4 ngakak guling-guling denger cekcok alay dua cowok ganteng tersebut.

Musik kembali diputar. Kagami pun bergoyang dengan penuh percaya diri, bahkan, ia masih sempet-sempetnya mempratikkan goyang ngebor ala Inul dan sukses membuat Ikha beserta teman-teman dan wali kelasnya ngakak sampe mules.

Kelas X IPA 4 yang berikutnya tampil. Kali ini, seluruh siswanya termasuk Kise turun ke lapangan. Enggak kayak ketiga cowok Jepang yang tampil sebelumnya, Kise sama sekali enggak pake properti aneh-aneh karena kelasnya emang enggak ngerencanain pake yang gituan.

Musik pun kembali dimulai, anak-anak cewek IPA 4 termasuk wali kelas mereka, yaitu Ibu Mahera a.k.a Ibu Era bergoyang dengan gerakan yang mirip gerakan senam SKJ *ditimpuk tiang listrik* sementara Kise dan temen-temen cowoknya bergandengan tangan sambil menggerakan kaki mereka. Kise terlihat _have fun_ karena selamat dari kenistaan barang aneh yang menimpa ketiga temennya yang laen.

Berikutnya, giliran kelas X Bahasa unjuk kebolehan. Kuroko mengenakan baju tidur lengkap dengan _bedhead_ nya yang menurut Ikha mirip sama Goku mode super saiyan. Tidak lupa, ia menenteng handuk bergambar beruang biru di pundaknya.

Musik pun diputar, Kuroko menari dengan muka teplon seperti biasanya. Nggak greget sama sekali-ssu.

* * *

Kali ini, giliran Aomine cs a.k.a kelas X IPS 4 yang menggila. Properti yang dipake Aomine enggak aneh-aneh amat, Cuma seragam putih abu-abu plus topi yang dipake ala tukang parkir en dasi yang udah melenceng dari posisi aslinya.

Musik kembali diputar. Aomine bergoyang dengan pedenya sambil menebarkan senyum yang sama sekali kagak ada cool-coolnya, malah lebih mirip monyet yang kesenengan gara-gara abis nyolong pisangnya pak tani. *dibunuh fans Aomine*

Kelas Midorima, yaitu kelas X IPA 5 yang terakhir tampil. Sebenarnya, properti yang dipake sama anak IPA 5 enggak aneh-aneh amat, tapi Midorimanya itu loohh? Absurd banget, mak! Gimana enggak? Midorima pake daster warna pink motif bunga-bunga plus wig item yang menghiasi kepalanya. Kontan saja membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya ngakak ga jelas, bahkan ada yang sampai batuk-batuk.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Mata Ikha melotot sampe nyaris keluar gara-gara ngeliat berita hot di internet. Bahkan, sohib-sohibnya juga ikutan mangap melihatnya. Mau tau gimana beritanya? Yuk kita cekidot.

 **Kise Ryouta, model tampan yang saat ini bersekolah di MAN 1 Model Kota Bengkulu menggila ketika lomba tujuh belasan di sekolahnya!**

"HAAAA?! Sejak kapan berita tentang Kise jadi hot kek gini?" Akashi melotot sambil memegang laptop Ikha yang menampilkan berita nista tersebut.

" _Sejak ambo ngupload video kamu orang yang lagi goyang gojigo tunah._ (Sejak aku mengupload video kalian yang lagi goyang gojigo ituloh.) _"_ jawab Ikha watados.

" _NGAPO KAU UPLOAD, BIGAL!_ (KENAPA KAMU UPLOAD, BODOH!) _"_ teriak Kisedai dan Kagami tepat didekat telinga Ikha. Kayaknya, si Ikha harus memeriksakan telinganya ke rumah sakit terdekat akibat teriakan sohib pelanginya.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **A/n : kata nido itu bukan berasal dari bahasa Bengkulu, melainkan bahasa Rejang yang artinya tidak. Yukira punya kebiasaan mencampur bahasa Bengkulu sama bahasa Rejang. (soalnya, Yukira enggak terlalu ngerti bahasa Rejang.)**

 **Akhh, akhirnya! Special manual tentang tujuh belasan selesai juga! Gimana ceritanya? Nista nggak? Hehehe. Mind to RnR?**

 **Sampai bersua di special manual lainnya!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**

* * *

 **Torisetsu no data!**

 **Karena Yukira sedang baik hati, maka Yukira akan memberikan data seputar partner Kisedai dan Kagami!**

 **Rasikha Yukti Fadilah (Ikha)**

Anak kelas X IPS 3. Tingginya hanya sepanteran 160-an. Sifatnya mirip banget sama Kise tapi kalo marah seremnya melebihi Akashi. Fans beratnya Kana Nishino dan merupakan anggota tim basket putri.

Anak KnB yang ia dampingi adalah Kagami Taiga.

 **Sri Lestari (Sri)**

Anak kelas X IPA 2. Dibandingkan Ikha, Sri jauh lebih kalem dan menyukai ketenangan meskipun kadang-kadang gila. Dia paling enggak suka film romantis, makanya dia selalu menolak setiap kali diajak nonton film yang temanya cinta-cintaan. Anak karate yang udah nyandang sabuk biru tingkat satu.

Anak KnB yang ia dampingi adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

 **Suci Saparini (Suci/Uci)**

Anak kelas X IPA 4. Memiliki tinggi diantara 150-an. Dia berbeda jauh dengan Kise yang berisik, si Suci ini jauh lebih kalem dan lebih sabar. Anak tari yang dulunya anggota PMR di SMPnya dahulu.

Anak KnB yang ia dampingi adalah Kise Ryouta.

 **Adia Miltri (Adia)**

Anak kelas X IPA 5. Kulitnya putih mirip bapaknya. Perbedaan tinggi badan yang jauh membuatnya terlihat seperti ayah dan anak setiap kali berjalan bersama Midorima. Dia paling enggak toleran sama kebiasaan absurd Midorima yang suka membawa barang aneh ke sekolah.

Anak KnB yang ia dampingi adalah Midorima Shintarou.

 **Nur Huda Erni (Nada)**

Anak kelas X IPS 2. Dia lumayan tinggi tapi kalah jauh sama Murasakibara. Sifatnya kalem, tetapi bisa berubah menjadi sarap jika menyangkut Murasakibara! Dia dekat dengan Suci dan beberapa anak pendamping Kisedai Kagami lainnya.

Anak KnB yang ia dampingi adalah Murasakibara Atsushi.

 **Rifqi Yudha Andhika (Rifqi)**

Anak kelas X IPS 4. Satu-satunya cowok yang ditunjuk mendampingi Kisedai dan Kagami selama mereka bersekolah di Bengkulu. Dia cukup buntet dan memiliki beberapa jerawat di wajahnya. Dia lumayan gila, apalagi jika bersama Robi, sohibnya.

Anak KnB yang ia dampingi adalah Aomine Daiki.

 **Volly Tifani Elvira (Volly).**

Anak kelas X Bahasa. Diantara partner Kisedai Kagami lainnya, dialah yang paling tinggi karena memiliki tinggi 170 cm. Dia memiliki sifat yang tenang, karena itulah ia bisa mengendalikan Ikha kalo ia sedang emosi. Anggota Drumband.

Anak KnB yang ia dampingi adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.


	7. Special Manual 2 : Traps for Aomine

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC level dewa, absurd, garing, gila2an, bahasa nano-nano, de el el.**

Doumo minna-san! Kali ini, Yukira kembali menampilkan special manual untuk ulang tahun si cowok biru dakian, yaitu Aomine Daiki-ssu! (Walaupun telat tiga hari, sih)

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

 **Special manual #2 : Traps for Aomine (Special for Aomine's birthday)**

"Bentar lagi tanggal 31, ya..." gumam Ikha sambil melirik kearah arloji hitamnya. Sesaat kemudian, senyumnya mulai mengembang.

" _Woi, Ikha! Ngapoi kau senyum-senyum dewek?_ (Woi, Ikha! Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum sendiri.) _"_ tanya Kagami yang duduk di samping Ikha.

" _Dakkk._ (Nggakkk.) _"_ jawab Ikha _"Kelak ambo kasih tau. Marah Ibuk kelak._ (Nanti kuberitahu. Nanti dimarahi Ibu.) _"_

Kriiiing...

Kisedai (minus Aomine) Kagami langsung berkumpul di markas kedua mereka di kantin PSBB bersama sahabat-sahabat absurd mereka. Rifqi sengaja nggak ngajak cowok dakian itu biar rencananya bersama yang lain tak ketahuan.

" _Jadi, apo rencano kito?_ (Jadi, apa rencana kita?) _"_ Adia membuka obrolan absurd tersebut.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kagami "Kha, jelasin, dong!"

"Oke boss." Ikha langsung berdiri _"Jadi cak iko. Bentar lagi, kan, tanggal 31._ (Jadi begini. Bentar lagi, kan, tanggal 31.) _"_

"Trus?" sela Adia.

" _Kito bikin rencano. Uci kek Illa beli kue, ambo kek Kise beli spray._ (Kita bikin rencana. Uci sama Illa beli kue, aku sama Kise beli _spray._ ) _"_ Ikha menjelaskan rencananya.

" _Hah? Spray? Untuk apo?_ (Hah? _Spray?_ Untuk apa?) _"_ Kise kaget.

" _Untuk rencano gilo kitolah._ (Untuk rencana gila kitalah.) _"_ sahut Ikha _"Ambo ndak bikin roti sekeras batu!_ (Aku ingin bikin roti sekeras batu!) _"_ satu geng absurd bin gila (minus Ikha) langsung mangap seketika.

" _Woi, Kha! Mak mano bikin roti sekeras itu tuh?_ (Woi, Kha! Gimana caranya bikin roti sekeras itu?) _"_ Adia langsung melabrak si pembuat ide absurd bin gila bin ajaib tersebut.

" _Gampang bae. Pakek spray yang biaso dipakek buek ngerasi rambut._ (Mudah saja. Pakai _spray_ yang biasa dipake buat ngerasin rambut.) _"_ jawab Ikha santai. Yang lain hanya ber-oh ria.

" _Udah tuh, apolagi rencano kito?_ (Sudah itu, apalagi rencana kita?) _"_ sahut Rifqi.

" _Apo bae. Yang penting greget._ (Apa saja. Yang penting greget.) _"_ balas Kagami.

" _Serah kamu orang, eh._ (Terserah kalian, eh.) _"_ Sri menanggapi.

" _Oke! Kalo cak itu, kito jalankan rencano kito mulai besok!_ (Oke! Kalau begitu, kita jalankan rencana kita mulai besok!) _"_ seru Ikha.

"Yosh!"

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"Ugghh..." Aomine mengerang pelan. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Kagami dan Kise, teman sekamarnya, sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Aomine langsung berlari ke ruang belakang mencari teman-temannya.

" _Ma! Ke mano tobo tuh?_ (Ma! Kemana mereka?) _"_ tanya Aomine kepada Mamanya Ikha sekaligus Mama angkat Kisedai dan Kagami yang lagi berada di dapur.

" _La pai latihan basket di sport center._ (Sudah pergi latihan basket di sport center.) _"_ jawab Mama dari dapur. Aomine menggerutu sebal. Beraninya mereka meninggalkanku pergi!

Tetapi, raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat seiris roti tergeletak manis diatas meja belakang. Aomine langsung menyambar roti tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

'Kok keras sekali? Seperti mengigit batu.' Batin Aomine. Cowok dim itu mencoba membelah rotinya, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Che..." Aomine berdecih. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

* * *

'Wajahku mulai kusam, nih...' batin Aomine. Oi, Aomine. Kau itu memang sudah kusam dari dulu. *Diformless shot*

Aomine mengambil botol berisi pembersih wajah. Namun, Aomine merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kok rasanya berminyak, ya? begitu pikirnya. Diciumnya sabun pembersih wajah tersebut, ternyata itu _whipped cream!_ Siapa yang iseng meletakkan krim botol di kamar mandi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. *Digampar*

'Sial...' batin Aomine kesal. Lalu ia menaruh pasta gigi di sikat giginya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sensasi aneh di mulutnya. Pasta giginya terasa seperti campuran sabun dan salep kaki. Refleks, cowok dakian ini langsung memuntahkannya.

'Dasar...' Aomine mendengus sambil keluar kamar mandi. Lengkap sudah kesialannya hari ini. Sudah kesiangan, makan roti yang kerasnya melebihi batu akik *dihajar*. Ehhh, malah dapet _supertrap_ di kamar mandi, ekekekkk.

" _Aomine? Ngapo muko kau cak itu?_ (Aomine? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?) _"_ Ikha terheran melihat wajah muram Aomine. Ia baru saja pulang dari latihan basket dengan kaos biru muda panjang, celana _training_ warna hitam dengan lis merah dan jilbab warna putih dengan bordir hitam.

" _Sial nian ambo hari ko._ (Aku sial banget hari ini.) _"_ jawab Aomine suram _"La kesiangan, ambo malah temakan roti sekeras batu! Mano di WC ambo dapek jebakan pulo._ (Sudah kesiangan, aku malah termakan roti sekeras batu! Mana di WC aku dapat jebakan pula.)

" _Mangkonyo, tidur tuh jangan cak kerbau. Biar kami dak payah ngebanguni kau._ (Makanya, jangan tidur seperti kerbau. Biar kami enggak susah membangunkanmu.) _"_ Ikha mempuk-pukin punggung Aomine, lalu pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

* * *

" _Untung bae nyo dak tau kalo kito ngerjoi dio._ (Untung saja dia tidak tahu kalau kita mengerjai dia.) _"_ bisik Ikha kepada pasukan pelanginya (minus Aomine).

" _Tulah. Rasoi tuh jebakan roti sekeras batu akik!_ (Iya. Rasain tuh jebakan roti sekeras batu akik!) _"_ balas Kise sambil ngikik geli.

" _Jamaah, ado rencano lagi dak?_ (Jamaah, ada rencana lagi nggak?) _"_ tanya Akashi.

" _Ado._ (Ada.) _"_ jawab Ikha enteng _"Kito bakalan ngegas kamar Aomine malam-malam!_ (Kita akan menggas kamar Aomine malam-malam!) _"_

" _Oi Ikha/Ikhacchi! Itu tuh kamar kami jugo!_ (Oi Ikha/Ikhacchi! Itu kamar kami juga!) _"_ Kagami dan Kise kompak berteriak.

" _Tenang bae. Gasnyo tuh bakalan ilang, kok._ (Tenang saja. Gasnya bakalan hilang, kok.) _"_ Ikha membalas teriakan manusia kuning dan merah hitam dengan santainya _"Lagian, gas yang kito pakek jugo bukan gas beracun._ (Lagian, gas yang kita pakai juga bukan gas beracun.) _"_ Kagami dan Kise Cuma bisa mangut-mangut.

* * *

Di malam yang butek...

Aomine membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Mengingat semua kesialan yang dia alam hari ini. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini kepadaku? Batin Aomine sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bantal.

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul gas yang memenuhi kamar tersebut. Aomine kaget bukan kepalang.

" _Ughh... gas dari mano, koh?_ (Ughh... gas dari mana, nih?) _"_ Aomine tak dapat melihat apapun. Ia langsung keluar dari kamar karena tak tahan dengan gas-gas yang terus menerus memenuhi kamarnya.

Setelah Aomine keluar, 7 manusia absurd yang berdandan ala maling keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

" _Hahaha. Aominecchi pasti bengek gara-gara kito gas kamarnyo._ (Hahaha. Aominecchi pasti bengek gara-gara kita gas kamarnya.) _"_ kata Kise sambil membuka sarung yang menutupi mulutnya.

" _Tulah._ (Begitulah.) _"_ sahut Midorima sambil membuka sarung penutup mulutnya _"Untung bae ambo bawak penyemprot gas sebagai lucky item hari ko._ (Untung saja aku bawa penyemprot gas sebagai _lucky item_ hari ini.) _"_

" _Serah kau, eh._ (Terserah kamu, lah.) _"_ jawab Ikha _"Pai mela! Sebelum ketahuan Aomine._ (Ayo pergi! Sebelum ketahuan Aomine.) _"_ pasukan maling bersarung tersebut langsung ngacir entah kemana.

* * *

"AOMINECCHI! BANGUN-SSU!" suara cempreng makhluk kuning bergema memenuhi kamar _"Tinggali kelak! Siapo yang ndak ngantek kau kalo kami la pai?!_ (Nanti ditinggal! Siapa yang mau mengantarmu kalau kami sudah pergi?!)

" _Mekak kau, Kise._ (Berisik kau, Kise.) _"_ makhluk dekil mujur idup tersebut membuka matanya _"Jam berapo kini?_ (Jam berapa sekarang?) _"_

" _La jam limo lewat seperempat._ (Udah jam lima lewat seperempat.) _"_ jawab Kise _"Cepeklah mandi, ambo kek lain la udem mandi._ (Cepetan mandi, aku sama yang lain udah mandi.) _"_

Aomine langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi secepat kilat. Ikha yang lewat Cuma bisa melongo level kuadrat.

" _Apo tuh biru biru?_ (Apaan tuh biru biru?) _"_ tanya Ikha dengan oon-nya.

" _Ai, entahlah, yo._ (Ai, entahlah, ya.) _"_ Kise cuek bebek.

* * *

Begitu memasuki kelas, Aomine langsung menduduki bangkunya dan BUGH! Aomine terjatuh ke lantai dengan indahnya. Rupanya, Aomine menduduki kursi lapuk, sodara-sodaraaa! *Ditampol tiang telepon*

" _Siapo yang nukar kursi ambo kek kursi lapuk ko?!_ (Siapa yang menukar kursiku dengan kursi lapuk ini?!" Aomine marah-marah sambil menendang kursi tersebut hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

" _Yang pastinyo manusio._ (Yang pastinya manusia.) _"_ sahut Wisa.

" _Ambo tau! Dak mungkin binatang pacak nukar kursi!_ (Aku tahu! Nggak mungkin hewan bisa menukar kursi!) _"_ balas Aomine keki.

" _Lha, woi. Selo bae._ (Lha, woi. Santai aja.) _"_ Wisa meladeni umpatan cowok dim itu dengan santai _"Rifqi lagi nyari pengganti kursi kau yang lapuk tu._ (Rifqi sedang mencari pengganti kursimu yang lapuk itu.) _"_

Baru saja Wisa selesai bicara, cowok yang dimaksud datang dengan membawa kursi kayu yang pastinya enggak lapuk sama sekali.

"Makasih." Kata Aomine singkat sambil menerima kursi tersebut dari Rifqi.

* * *

Jam istirahat, Aomine lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kelas bareng partner sekaligus rivalnya, Rifqi.

Tiba-tiba saja, datang seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dan helm hitam nangkring di kepalanya dengan membawa kado dengan bungkusan warna biru. Tak lupa, pita pink menempel dengan manisnya di atas kado itu.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kata Aomine sambil menerima kado tersebut. Aomine langsung menatap teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan senang.

" _Aomine, kado dari siapo tuh?_ (Aomine, kado dari siapa itu?) _"_ tanya Rifqi. Aomine tersenyum misterius. Ia membuka kado tersebut daaaannn ZONKK! Ternyata isinya adalah kolor yang udah sobek-sobek! Gemuruh tawa terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas X IPS 4.

" _Astaghfirullah! Kau mulung kolor tuh dari mano, donga*?!_ (Astaghfirullah! Kamu memulung kolor itu dari mana, donga?!) _"_ teriak salah satu siswa.

"Meneketehe." Aomine tetep _stay cool,_ lalu mengambil barang yang ada di kotak tersebut. Ternyata BH satu lusin! Tawa anak-anak X IPS 4 makin menggelegar hingga terdengar keluar kelas.

" _Woi Aomine! Caknyo kau hobi nian maling BH yang lagi dijemur, yo?_ (Woi Aomine! Kayaknya kamu hobi banget maling BH yang lagi dijemur, ya?) _"_ kata Wisa sambil menunjuk kearah selusin BH yang dipegang Aomine.

" _Enak bae! Semesum-mesumnyo ambo, ambo dak pernah maling BH orang!_ (Enak saja! Semesum-mesumnya aku, aku nggak pernah maling BH orang!) _"_ sahut Aomine.

" _Aponyo yang idak? Buktinyo, kau megang BH yang dak tau darimano asal usulnyo._ (Apanya yang nggak? Buktinya, kau memegang BH yang gak tau darimana asal usulnya.) _"_ wajah Aomine yang gosong menampilkan semburat merah saking malunya. Ia memasukkan BH-BH tersebut kedalam seragamnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah kolong meja.

Di depan pintu kelas X IPS 4, si pengantar kado nista tersebut membuka kaca helmnya. Ternyata Akashi! Ia menoleh kearah belakang. Sesaat kemudian, Akashi tersenyum iblis.

'Yess... berhasil!' batin Akashi dalam hati. Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan langsung ngacir secepat hiraishin-nya Yondaime. *salah fandom, woi!*

* * *

" _Ngapo muko kau cak itu, Aomine?_ (Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Aomine?) _"_ Ayah terheran melihat Aomine yang terlihat -aku-ingin-mati-saja-

" _Muko Aominecchi cak itu gara-gara dapek supertrap, Yah!_ (Muka Aominecchi kayak gitu gara-gara dapat _supertrap,_ Yah!) _"_ sahut Kise.

" _Mekak kau, Kise!_ (Berisik kau, Kise!) _"_ Aomine jutek mendengar jawaban Kise yang emang sesuai sikon (situasi & kondisi) yang dialaminya.

"Sudahlah." Lerai Ikha _"Malam kelak, kito makan diluar! Ndak ikut dak?_ (Nanti malam, kita makan diluar! Mau ikut nggak?) _"_

" _Ndaklah!_ (Maulah!) _"_ jawab Kisedai dan Kagami serempak.

* * *

Malam hari setelah sholat maghrib...

Kisedai, Kagami beserta keluarga Ikha sampai di sebuah restoran yang berada di kawasan tanah patah. Restoran tersebut memiliki kursi di bagian dalam dan luar. Oh iya, untuk acara spesial ini, orangtua Ikha sudah memesan tempat di bagian luar.

"Ada air mancurnya-ssu!" seru Kise senang.

" _Ado kucing! Pus pus... siko..._ (Ada kucing! Pus pus... sini...) _"_ Ikha memanggil seekor kucing yang nongki manis di dekat tempat duduk mereka.

" _Maro, Kha! Jangan kau panggil kucing tuh!_ (Udah, Kha! Jangan kau panggil kucing itu!) _"_ sahut Midorima sambil memeluk _lucky itemnya,_ mainan kereta yang gedenya gila-gilaan.

" _Heleh, kecek bae takut._ (Halah, bilang aja takut.) _"_ balas Ikha.

" _Ambo dak takut, nanodayo!_ (Aku nggak takut, nanodayo!) _"_

Baru saja kedua manusia tinggi-pendek itu ingin cekcok, dua buah mobil tiba di restoran tersebut.

"IKHA!"

"Oiii!" teriak Ikha. Kisedai dan Kagami Cuma bisa mingkem melihatnya. Dari kedua mobil tersebut, turunlah Suci, Illa, Sri, Rifqi, Nada, Robi, Chika, Zesi, Volly dan Adia.

" _Ngapo kamu orang ke siko?_ (Kenapa kalian ke sini?) _"_ tanya Kagami.

" _Lha, kami ko diajak kek Ikha._ (Lha, kami ini diajak sama Ikha.) _"_ jawab Adia. Kisedai dan Kagami makin mingkem.

Lalu, muncul mobil yang lain di restoran tersebut.

"Oi, Husnacchi! Inggicchi! Prisiliacchi!" Kise memanggil ketiga cewek yang turun dan mobil tersebut.

" _Ai, tobo Husna datang jugo?_ (Ai, rombongan Husna datang juga?)" Kisedai (minus Kise) dan Kagami syok.

" _Kami ke siko atas permintaan Kise._ (Kami ke sini atas permintaan Kise.) _"_ kata Husna.

" _Dio sampek nangis meper-meper cak buayo pas nyo mintak tolong kek kami._ (Dia sampai nangis meper-meper kayak buaya ketika dia minta tolong sama kami.) _"_ sahut Inggit watados.

"Inggicchi jahat-ssuuu!" Kise langsung mewek.

" _Marolah, Kise. Kau tuh yang paling tuo disiko. Jangan cak anak kecik._ (Sudahlah, Kise. Kamu itu yang paling tua disini. Jangan kayak anak kecil.) _"_ kata Husna sambil menepuk pundak Kise.

" _Hai-ssu..."_ balas Kise pasrah.

" _Oke, karena segalo la ngumpul. Kito mulai bae acaranyo._ (Oke, karena semua udah ngumpul. Kita mulai saja acaranya.) _"_ Ikha membuka acara malam itu.

Duash! _Confetti_ menyebar di seluruh meja. Aomine terkejut melihat tebaran _confetti_ di sekitarnya.

"AOMINE, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" teriak semua orang di sana. Lalu, Suci membawakan sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka 16 diatasnya. Semua kompak menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aomine." Kata Ikha sambil memberikan sebuah kado kecil berbungkus kertas kado bergambar Doraemon _"Jangan baco Mai-chan bae, belajar biar nilai kau elok._ (Jangan baca Mai-chan saja, belajar biar nilaimu bagus.) _"_

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou,_ Aominecchi. _"_ Kali ini, Kise yang memberikan ucapan _"Maaf nian soal odol sabun campur salep kaki tuh. Itu gawean ambo._ (Maaf banget soal pasta gigi sabun campur salep kaki itu. Itu kerjaanku.) _"_

" _HAAA?! ODOL TUH KAU YANG NYAMPURNYO?!_ (HAAA?! PASTA GIGI ITU KAMU YANG MENCAMPURNYA?!) _"_ Aomine syok kelas kakap _"Pantasan bae rasonyo aneh!_ (Pantasan saja rasanya aneh!) _"_

"Selamat, Anda telah terkena _supertrap_ ala kami!" teriak Kagami.

" _Ha? Jadi, yang bikin ambo sial selamo duo hari beturut-turut tuh kamu orang, yo?_ (Ha? Jadi, yang bikin aku sial selama dua hari berturut-turut tuh kalian, ya?) _"_

" _Yolah._ (Tentu saja.) _"_ jawab Ikha _"Roti yang sekeras batu akik tuh roti asli yang la disemprot pakek spray rambut kek Murasakibara._ (Roti yang sekeras batu akik itu roti asli yang udah disemprot pake spray rambut sama Murasakibara.) _"_

" _Cak mano kek krim pembersih muko tuh?_ (Gimana sama krim pembersih muka itu?) _"_

" _Itu tuh krim kue botolan. Kami sengajo nukarnyo kek pembersih muko yang biaso kau pakek._ (Itu krim kue botolan. Kami sengaja nukarnya dengan pembersih muka yang biasa kamu pakai.) _"_ Aomine Cuma melongo kuadrat dengernya.

" _Dah tu, cak mano kek kamar ambo yang penuh kek gas tuh?_ (Udah itu, gimana sama kamarku yang penuh sama gas itu?) _"_ Aomine kembali kepo.

" _Itu, sih, idenyo Midorima. Dio nyemprot kamar kau dari luar dibantu Kise kek Kagami._ (Itu, sih, idenya Midorima. Dia menyemprot kamarmu dari luar dibantu Kise sama Kagami.) _"_

" _Ambo Cuman ngelakukannyo karena Oha-asa, nanodayo!_ (Aku Cuma melakukannya karena Oha-asa, nanodayo!) _"_ sahut Midorima dengan gaya tsunderenya.

" _Laju, cak mano kek kursi lapuk yang diduduki kek Aomine tuh?_ (Lalu, gimana sama kursi lapuk yang diduduki kek Aomine itu?) _"_ tanya Rifqi.

" _Itu ambo kek Wisa yang nukarnyo._ (Itu aku sama Wisa yang menukarnya.) _"_ jawab Ikha santai.

'Ketua kelas sialan...' Aomine merutuki Wisa yang merupakan ketua kelasnya atas insiden kursi lapuk yang menimpanya.

" _Trus, cak mano kek zonk yang diterimo kek Aomine tuh?_ (Trus, gimana sama zonk yang diterima sama Aomine itu?) _"_ Rifqi kembali bertanya.

"ITU KERJAAN KAMI/-SSU!" jawab Kuroko dan Kise kompak.

"Ha?" semua orang mangap.

" _Kolor sobek tuh kami ngambik kolor-kolor yang idak layak pakek lagi-ssu. Soal BH selusin tuh, kami ngambik punyo Mama di gudang malam-malam. Dem tuh, kami bungkus cak kado biar dak do yang curiga._ (Kolor sobek itu kami mengambil kolor-kolor yang nggak layak pakai lagi-ssu. Soal BH selusin itu, kami mengambil punya Mama di gudang malam-malam. Sudah itu, kami bungkus kayak kado biar nggak ada yang curiga.) _"_ jelas Kise panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume. *dikepret*

" _Pantasan bae BH-BH pada ilang galo. Ruponyo kamu beduo, yo, yang ngambiknyo._ (Pantasan saja BH-BH pada hilang semua. Rupanya kalian berdua, ya, yang ngambilnya.) _"_ sahut Mama sambil menjewer telinga kedua cowok unyu tersebut.

" _Maaf Maaa! kami balikan BH-nyo._ (Maaf Maaa! kami kembalikan BH-nya.) _"_ pekik Kise. Sementara itu, rombongan Kisedai (Minus Kise Kuroko), Kagami beserta Ikha cs tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

" _Janji, yo? Awas kalo ngulang lagi._ (Janji, ya? Awas kalau mengulanginya lagi.) _"_ Mama memberikan perjanjian kepada Kise dan Kuroko.

" _IYO!_ (IYA!) _"_ balas Kise dan Kuroko kompak.

Malam itu, pesta ulang tahun Aomine dirayakan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Meskipun awalnya kesal karena dikerjai, akhirnya Aomine bersyukur karena orangtua angkatnya dan teman-temannya telah berbaik hati untuk memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk dirinya.

Terima kasih...

Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Aomine.

~ To Be Continue ~

Kamus Mini bahasa Bengkulu

Donga : Panggilan untuk kakak tengah laki-laki. Kalo yang paling tua dipanggilnya Dang. (Tapi, Yukira jarang pake panggilan ini)

 **Special manual is end! Maaf banget jika para chara makin parah aja OOC-nya *ditampol sepatu* scene pas Aomine dikerjai itu terinspirasi dari video klip 4Minute – heart to heart ketika model videonya dikerjain abis-abisan sama member 4Minute. Cuma bedanya, itu karena cowoknya kagak peduli sama Hyuna, sedangkan Kisedai (minus Aomine) sama Kagami dan Ikha buat ngasih kejutan sama Aomine.**

 **Oke, Otanjoubi Omedetou, Aomine Daiki! Maaf telat, gara2 ada perbaikan dari pusat jadinya nggak bisa update kemarin.**

 **RnR-nya Minna!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	8. Manual 5 : Misdirection yamete!

**Torisetsu by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah, absurd, garing, gila, bahasa nano-nano, dan banyak kenistaan lainnya.**

Doumo. Kali ini, Yukira kembali mempublish manual regular setelah sekian lama di skip oleh special manual. Maklumlah, itu karena banyak hal-hal special yang terjadi di periode Agustus-September. *Ditimpuk readers*

Yosha, manual kali ini akan berfokus pada si tipis imut, Kuroko Tetsuya!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

" _Awak di siko._ (Aku di sini.) _"_

"HUAAA!"

Terjadi kehebohan di kelas X Bahasa. Bukan karena Syahrini lagi konser, juga bukan karena ada buto ijo, itu karena kemunculan si kepala biru muda a.k.a Kuroko yang tiba-tiba di di pintu kelas.

" _Oi Kuroko! Pacak dak muncul secaro normal? Anak orang jantungan baru tau raso._ (Oi Kuroko! Bisa nggak muncul secara normal? Anak orang jantungan baru tau rasa.) _"_ tanya Irfa, teman sekelas Kuroko. Dia masih syok dengan kemunculan Kuroko barusan.

" _Ambo ko la muncul secaro normal._ (Aku sudah muncul secara normal.) _"_ jawab Kuroko dengan tampang tripleknya.

" _Normal aponyo!_ (Normal apanya!) _"_

* * *

Hari ini adalah pelajaran Antropologi. Guru Antropologi mereka, yaitu Pak Hendri meminta mereka untuk mengumpulkan rangkuman yang sudah diberikan dari minggu lalu.

"Tetsuya Kuroko?" Pak Hendri memanggil nama Kuroko, beliau sama sekali tidak melihat nama Kuroko di antara buku-buku catatan Antropologi di atas meja.

"Pak, saya di sini."

" _Astaghfirullah Aladzim!"_ Pak Hendri ngucap seketika.

"Kenapa, Pak?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah sepolos pantat bayi. *ditimpuk Kuroko fans*

"Nak! Jangan kebiasaan muncul tiba-tiba!" Pak Hendri langsung menceramahi Kuroko.

"Saya nggak muncul tiba-tiba, Pak." Kuroko mulai ngeyel.

"Aduh..." Pak Hendri _facepalm_ "Kamu Tetsuya Kuroko, kan?"

"Iya, Pak." Jawab Kuroko "Saya mau mengumpulkan catatan Antropologi. Tadi saya ke WC sebentar."

* * *

" _Ado apo kek Bapak tu, dak? Ambo baru datang langsung keno ceramah panjang kali lebar kali tinggi samo dengan volume._ (Ada apa dengan Bapak itu, ya? Aku baru datang langsung kena ceramah panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume.) _"_ Kuroko curhat kepada sohib-sohib pelanginya.

" _Emangnyo ngapo kek Bapak tuh, Kurokocchi?_ (Emangnya kenapa dengan Bapak itu, Kurokocchi?) _"_ sahut Kise.

" _Tadi tuh, kan, ambo baru balik dari WC. Dem tuh, Bapak nyuruh kami untuk ngumpuli catatan Antropologi. Pas ambo datang ke meja, Bapak tuh langsung nyeramahi ambo._ (Tadi, kan, aku baru kembali dari WC. Udah itu, Bapak nyuruh kami untuk mengumpulkan catatan Antropologi. Pas aku datang ke meja, Bapak langsung menceramahiku.) _"_ jelas Kuroko _"Sebenarnyo, APO SALAH DENAIII?!_ (Sebenarnya, APA SALAHKU?!) _"_ Kisedai (minus Kuroko), Kagami beserta sohib-sohib mereka langsung melakukan aksi gubrak massal.

" _Oi Tetsu... dapek dari mano kato 'apo salah denai', tuh?_ (Oi Tetsu... dapet dari mana kata 'apo salah denai'?) _"_ tanya Aomine setelah bangkit dari kubur. (?)

"Dari lagu, ehehehehe..." Kuroko nyengir lebar. Aomine kembali gubrak untuk kedua kalinya. (?)

" _Pantasan bae ambo galak dengar Kurokocchi ngomong apo salah denai sambil mekik-mekik di WC. Mungkin, gara-gara dengar lagu Padang yang dinyanyikan kek Mak-Mak pas malam karaokean tunah._ (Pantasan saja aku sering mendengar Kurokocchi ngomong apo salah denai sambil teriak-teriak di WC. Mungkin, gara-gara dengar lagu Padang yang dinyanyikan sama Ibu-Ibu pas malam karaokean itu.) _"_ sahut Kise sambil megangin kepalanya yang benjol akibat aksi gubrak massal yang ia lakukan bareng sohib-sohibnya.

Kisedai (minus KiKuro), Kagami dan sohib mereka cengo kuadrat. Aomine dan Kagami mangap lebar sampe-sampe lalat-lalat yang lagi dinas langsung masuk ke dalem mulut Aomine dan Kagami tanpa pake acara eskiusmi.

"HUHEKK!" Aomine dan Kagami langsung batuk-batuk akibat kemasukan lalat. Ikha langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan inzana. (?)

Setelah insiden lalat usai, Kuroko kembali melanjutkan curhatannya.

" _Sebenarnyo, ngapo Bapak tuh nyeramahi awak, dak? Padahal, awak la muncul secaro normal._ (Sebenarnya, kenapa Bapak itu menceramahiku, ya? Padahal, aku sudah muncul secara normal.)"

" _Salahkan misdirection kau tunah._ (Salahkan _misdirection_ mu itu.) _"_ sahut Ikha.

"Eh?"

" _Misdirection kau tuh, sih, emang beguno. Itu kalo dalam basket. Kalo di luar basket, kau malah bikin orang jantungan gara-gara muncul cak jelangkung._ ( _Misdirection_ mu, sih, emang berguna. Itu kalau dalam basket. Kalau di luar basket, kamu malah bikin orang jantungan gara-gara muncul seperti jelangkung.) _"_ Kuroko mangap hingga bau mulutnya sukses membuat serombongan lalat yang lagi lewat langsung koid di tempat. (?)

" _Kurokocchi, kau dak gosok gigi, yo? Baun mulut kau cak Aominecchi yang dak mandi setahun._ (Kurokocchi, kamu nggak gosok gigi, ya? Bau mulutmu seperti Aominecchi yang nggak mandi setahun.) _"_ kata Kise sambil menutup jidatnya. (?)

" _Ki, kau kebusukan tapi ngapo kau nutup kening?_ (Ki, kamu kebauan tapi kenapa kamu menutup kening?) _"_ Nada _sweatdrop_ ngeliat tingkah laku temen kuningnya.

Kriiing... kriiing... kriiiing...

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Para manusia yang asyik ngumpul langsung kabur bak adegan di film teletubbies ke kelas masing-masing.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **A/n : Kata 'apo salah denai' itu berasal dari lagu Takicuah Dinantara. Itu lagu populer banget di kalangan orang-orang disekitar Yukira. Malahan teman-teman Yukira suka menjadikan kata 'apo salah denai' sebagai bahan lucu-lucuan.**

 **Yohoo, manual #5 is end! Maaf jika kependekan, Yukira ngetik manual ini di sekolah n Yukira enggak bawa cassan. Jadinya, harus ngetik cepet biar hemat batere laptop, hehehehe.**

 **Kise : Aku kapan dimunculin-ssu? Aku udah nggak sabar buat mejeng di Torisetsu-ssu!**

 **Yukira : Tunggu aja di manual berikutnya.**

 **Kise : Oke-ssu. *ngumpulin semua chara* Oke minnacchi, kita tutup manual ini dengan sama-sama mengucapkan...**

 **All chara + Yukira : RnR, minna/minna-san/minnacchi/minna-chin!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Torisetsu no data!**

Torisetsu no data kembali! Kali ini, Yukira akan memberikan data seputar panggilan yang diterima oleh Kisedai dan Kagami selama mereka bersekolah di MAN Model. Sekolah baru, temen baru, juga panggilan baru, hehehe.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : Kur.**

 **Kagami Taiga : Kaga.**

 **Kise Ryouta : Kiki.**

 **Midorima Shintarou : Mido.**

 **Aomine Daiki : Mine atau Daki. (Ini mah ngeledek amat)**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi : Mura.**

 **Akashi Seijuuro : Shi.**


	9. Manual 6 : Kain kafan Frozen?

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah, absurd, garing, gila, bahasa nano-nano, dan banyak kenistaan lainnya.**

Yohoo~! Manual kali ini akan berfokus pada si cowok model yang sedikit melambai *dibunuh fans Kise*, Kise Ryouta-ssu!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Pelajaran Fiqih sedang berlangsung di kelas X IPA 4, kelasnya si cowok model dari pelosok Papua *dilempar sendal* eh salah, cin! Maksudnya, dari Jepang sana, hehehe.

Kali ini, Pak Ari Anggola atau panggil aja Pak Ari, guru Fiqih mereka, menjelaskan tentang bagaimana tata cara pengurusan jenazah dalam Islam. Mulai dari memandikan, mengafani sampe memasukkan jenazah ke liang lahat.

"Jadi, kain kafan itu harus berwarna putih..." jelas Pak Ari.

" _Pak, kami ndaknyo kain kafan Frozen._ (Pak, kami maunya kain kafan Frozen.) _"_ celetuk Aris.

"BUAKAKAKKKK!" Suara tawa menggelegar memenuhi kelas. Haa? Kain kafan Frozen?! Yang bener aja! Masa mayat mau dibungkus pake kain gambar Frozen?! Edaaaan!

" _Kami ndaknyo pakek jilbab Rabbani, Pak!_ (Kami maunya pake jilbab Rabbani, Pak!) _"_ pernyataan absurd yang lain terlontar dari Inggit.

" _Inggicchi! Dak ado mayat yang pakek jilbab Rabbani-ssu!_ (Inggicchi! Nggak ada mayat yang pake jilbab Rabbani-ssu!) _"_ sahut Kise _"Adonyo, mayat tuh dibungkus pakek kain putih cak lontong-ssu!_ (Adanya, mayat itu dibungkus pakai kain putih kayak lontong-ssu!) _"_

" _Khusus untuk kau, kau pakek kain kuning._ (Khusus untukmu, kamu pake kain kuning.) _"_ ledek Rezi.

" _Yak elah, kalo Kise dibungkus pakek kain kuning trus tebuang ke kali, nampak nian cak t*i* raksasa._ (Yak elah, kalo mayat Kise dibungkus pake kain kuning trus terbuang ke kali, nampak banget kayak t*i raksasa.) _"_ sahut Suci. Seisi kelas ngakak denger pernyataan absurd bin jenius-nya Suci. Sementara Kise langsung pundung di pojokan kelas.

"Sudah sudah. Berhenti ketawanya." Pak Ari menengahi keributan tersebut "Kamu yang rambut kuning, jangan mojok di sana. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

" _Na'am-ssu."_ Kise kembali duduk manis di bangkunya.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai. Pak Ari kembali menjelaskan tentang proses penguburan jenazah.

"Ketika jenazah mau dimasukkan ke dalam liang lahat, jenazahnya digendong di bagian depan."

"Pak, boleh gendong belakang?" Aris kembali bertanya.

" _Yang ado tukang ngangkek mayatnyo yang ikut masuk kubur._ (Yang ada tukang ngangkat mayatnya yang ikut masuk kubur.) _"_ komentar Kise.

" _Kiki ko... komen manjang, eh._ (Kiki nih... komentar terus, eh.) _"_ ujar Inggit sambil nguap lebar. Untung aja tuh anak nutup mulutnya. Kalo nggak, sekelompok lalat yang lagi dinas bakal nyatronin mulutnya Inggit dan bikin tuh cewek kena serangan jantung dadakan. (?)

" _Emangnyo dak boleh, Inggicchi?_ (Emangnya nggak boleh, Inggicchi?) _"_ Kise nggak terima.

" _Dak._ (Nggak.) _"_ jawab Inggit. Kise langsung ngeluarin jurus nangis buaya andalannya.

BUAGH! Buku cetak Fiqih melayang di kepala kuning Kise.

"AWWW! Sakit-ssu!" teriak Kise tepat di telinga si pelempar buku, yaitu sohibnya sendiri alias Rezi.

" _Kise! Jangan mekik di telingo awak!_ (Kise! Jangan teriak di telingaku!) _"_ teriak Rezi sambil nyongkel telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan cetar membahananya Kise.

"Hei hei, yang rambut kuning sama temennya itu, duduk di tempatnya." Lerai Pak Ari "Kalau mau berkelahi, di luar saja."

Kise dan Rezi kembali duduk di bangkunya. Pak Ari kembali menjelaskan pelajaran hingga jam berakhir.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **A/n : kata Na'am itu artinya ya dalam bahasa Arab. (readers yang dari madrasah pasti tau)**

 **Manual #6 is end! Maaf kalo cerita tentang Kise-kun express banget alias cepat banget. Sebetulnya, manual ini terinspirasi dari cerita absurdnya temen Yukira yang di kelas X IPA 4 pas mereka belajar fiqih. Makasih banget buat Husna a.k.a Una a.k.a Bu Unt *banyak amat embel-embelnya* yang udah bikin Yukira ngakak gara-gara cerita itu, hehehe.**

 **Aomine : Yukira! Gua kapan munculnya?!**

 **Yukira : Bukannya udah, ya? Pas special manual buat Mine-chin ultah kemaren, tuh manual fokusnya ke elo.**

 **Aomine : Tapi, gua nista overload di special manual waktu itu, teme!**

 **Kagami : Orang kayak elo emang pantas dinistakan, Ahomine. *evil smile***

 **Aomine : Ngajak berantem loe, Bakagami?!**

 **Kagami : Kalo itu mau loe, gue ladeni!**

 ***BAK BIK BUK***

 **Yukira : Abaikan duo Aho Baka yang lagi berantem di sana. Kita tutup manual ini dengan sama-sama mengucapkan...**

 **Yukira + All chara (min. AoKaga) : RnR, Minna~!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	10. Manual 7 : Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC yang makin parah, absurd, garing, bahasa nano-nano, dan banyak kenistaan lainnya.**

* * *

Kisedai dan Kagami sedang asyik ngumpul bareng sahabat-sahabat mereka di rumah baca. Awalnya, acara ngumpul para cowok dan cewek unyu itu berlangsung normal hingga akhirnya...

"Kita main ToD, yuk!" ajak Kise.

"Males, ah." Illa menolak ajakan Kise "Itu permainan nista, tau."

"Jangan gitu, dong, Illacchi!" Kise memberikan pelukan mautnya kepada Illa "Sesekali, dong. Kita main kek ginian!"

Illa yang merasa sesak karena dipeluk Kise langsung melayangkan tamparan manis di wajah sang model tersebut.

"Udah, ah! Kita langsung mulai saja." Ajak (baca : perintah) Akashi _"Kelak kebilo masuk, buye kito main._ (Nanti keburu masuk, nggak jadi kita main.) _"_

* * *

Permainan pun dimulai dengan Suci yang memutar botol aq*a. Hasilnya, Ikha menjadi pemberi ToD dengan Kise yang menjadi targetnya.

" _Truth or Dare?"_ tanya Suci.

" _Dare."_ Jawab Ikha. Kise langsung merinding warung. (karna merinding disko dah terlalu meinstrim)

" _Kise, tampar segalo lanang yang ado di siko!_ (Kise, tampar semua pria yang ada di sini!) _"_ Ikha mulai memberi _Dare_ "Kencang-kencang!"

" _Eeeh? Ambo harus nampar Kurokocchi jugo?!_ (Eeeh? Aku harus menampar Kurokocchi juga?!) _"_ Kise syok mendengar _dare_ nista tersebut.

" _Iyolah. Nyo, kan, lanang. Bukan bencong._ (Iyalah. Dia, kan, laki-laki. Bukan banci.) _"_ jawab Ikha santai _"Cepek lakukan! Kebilo lagi?_ (Cepat lakukan! Kapan lagi?) _"_

" _Hai-ssu..."_

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Kise selesai melaksanakan _dare_ yang diberikan padanya. Hasilnya, wajah Kisedai (minus Kise), Kagami, Rifqi dan Robi dihiasi oleh cap tangan Kise.

"Hahaha. Shi makin cakep aja kalo kek gitu." Ledek Chika.

"Diem loe, Chik-Chik." Sahut Akashi kesal.

" _Wai, beraninyo kau manggil ambo Chik-Chik._ (Wai, beraninya memanggilku Chik-Chik.) _"_

" _Maa... maa..._ jangan bertengkar." Lerai Suci "Ayo kita main lagi."

Permainan kembali dimulai. Kali ini, botol Aq*a jatuh kepada Suci dan Midorima sebagai pemberi dan target ToD.

" _Truth or Dare?"_ tanya Ikha.

" _Truth."_ Jawab Suci. Kali ini, Midorima yang merinding.

Suci mulai melontarkan pertanyaan "Sebutkan sifat baik Kise!"

"Tidak ada, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima.

Bletak! Sebuah _light novel_ melayang di kepala Midorima.

"Jawab yang jujur, Kodok ijo!" teriak Ikha.

"Err... Kise itu ceria, selalu bersemangat, perhatian dan juga tampan, nanodayo." Akhirnya Midorima menjawabnya juga "Tapi, bukan berarti aku memujinya, nanodayo!"

' _Dio masih bae tsundere..._ (Dia masih saja tsundere...) _'_ batin Kisedai (minus Midorima), Kagami plus Ikha, Sri, Suci, Illa, Adia, Volly, Nada, Rifqi, Chika dan Robi _sweatdrop._

Botol aq*a kembali diputar. Kali ini, Robi yang menjadi pemberi ToD dan Akashi yang jadi targetnya. Robi memilih _dare_ dan _dare_ si suwek ini sukses membuat Akashi malu level dewa. Mau tau apa itu? Yuk, kita cekidot!

" _Shi, larilah ke lapangan basket. Sampek disitu, kau harus ngangkang trus teriaki 'Ambo lanang tersedeng sedunia!' pakek toa!_ (Akashi, larilah ke lapangan basket. Sampai disana, kau harus melebarkan kakimu terus teriakkan 'Aku cowok tersedeng sedunia!' pakai toa!) _"_ perintah Robi sambil memberikan toa kepada Akashi. Akashi menerimanya dengan takut-takut, tapi dia masih mematung di tempatnya hingga bikin Robi gregetan.

" _Tunggu apo lagi?! Cepek ke lapangan!_ (Tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat ke lapangan!) _"_ teriak Robi sambil menendang pantat Akashi. Dengan ogah-ogahan, sang tuan muda tersebut berlari kearah lapangan.

" _Jangan lompek pagar!_ (Jangan lompat pagar!) _"_ teriak Ikha dari rumah baca.

" _Iyo! Ambo tahu!_ (Iya! Aku tahu!) _"_ sahut Akashi.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi telah sampai di tengah lapangan dan ia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia meneriakkan kalimat nista yang diucapkan Robi barusan.

" _AMBO LANANG TERSEDENG SEDUNIA!_ (AKU COWOK TRSEDENG SEDUNIA!) _"_ seisi MAN Model yang mendengar teriakan nista yang keluar dari mulut Akashi Cuma bisa kicep. Sesaat kemudian, suara tawa menggelegar memenuhi area sekitar lapangan.

" _Hahaha! Apo maksud kau tuh, Shi?!_ (Hahaha! Apa maksudmu, Shi?!) _"_ teriak anak kelas 11 dari arah perpustakaan.

"Shi emang sedeng!" ledek siswa lain.

"Shi sedeng! Shi sedeng! Hahaha"

Wajah Akashi memerah mendengar ledekan siswa-siswi di sekitarnya. Namun, ia segera mengabaikannya dan menoleh kearah rumah baca.

" _Robi jeleks! Ambo la teriak, ko! Puas?!_ (Robi jeleks! Aku udah teriak, nih! Puas?!) _"_ teriak Akashi pake toa.

 _"Cepeklah balik, tuh! Dak usah banyak cingcong!_ (Cepetan balik! Nggak usah banyak cingcong!) _"_ balas Robi.

Kriiing! Bel berbunyi ketika Akashi kembali ke rumah baca. Sial, padahal gue masih pengen maen, rutuk Akashi dalam hati.

"Woi Akashi! Cepetan ke kelas!" teriak Midorima yang sudah berjalan kearah kelas.

"Iya iya." Balas Akashi.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Hahaha, manual terbaru kembali update! Kali ini, Yukira menistakan trio lampu merah alias Akashi, Kise, dan Midorima dengan permainan ToD! *evil laugh* maaf jika fanfic ini makin absurd dan makin ngawur. *dibacok***

 **Aomine : Nggak usah banyak bacot, deh. Mending kita tutup aja manual ini.**

 **Yukira : Oke oke. Semuanya teriakkan...**

 **All chara + Yukira : RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	11. Special Manual 3 : Mura's unlucky day

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC level dewa, absurd, garing, gila-gilaan, bahasa nano-nano, de el el.**

Doumo! Special manual is back! Kali ini, special buat ultahnya Mukkun!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kelima UTS berlangsung di MAN 1 Model Bengkulu. Semua murid sibuk berkutat dengan soal di tangan masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak kelas X IPS 2 yang sedang mengerjakan soal Akidah Akhlak.

" _Nada-chin, kasih tau ambo yang nomor limo,_ (Nada-chin, kasih tau aku yang nomor lima,) _"_ rengek Murasakibara kepada sang _partner._

" _Male, eh. Mura nakal, sih._ (Males, ah. Mura nakal, sih.) _"_ balas Nada sambil menutupi jawabannya.

" _Aiii! Ambo dak nakal, Nada-chinnn! Plisss, Nada-chin, kasih bae jawaban 1 ain baeee~!_ (Aiii! Aku nggak nakal, Nada-chinnn! Plisss, Nada-chin, kasih saja jawaban 1 ain ajaaa~!) _"_ Murasakibara mulai mewek.

" _Sekali male tetap male._ (Sekali males tetap males.) _"_

* * *

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Murasakibara dan Nada memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Tetapi, ketenangan mereka terganggu oleh Ikha dan Kagami yang asyik kejar-kejaran bak Tom and Jerry di sekitar mereka.

" _Bakagamiii! Balikkan jam awak!_ (Bakagamiii! Kembalikan jamku!) _"_ teriak Ikha sambil berusaha meraih jamnya kek anak kecil yang ingin mengambil mainannya.

" _Tangkok ajo kalo pacak,_ (Tangkap aja kalo bisa,) _"_ balas Kagami sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi jam Ikha. Ikha berusaha meraihnya sambil mencari pegangan dan...

Sreet!

Murasakibara menatap horor Ikha yang terpaku sambil memegang celananya. Ikha nyengir sambil MPP alias Mundur Pelan-Pelan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sodara-sodaraaa? Usut punya usut, gegara celana pramuka kebesaran dan Murasakibara lupa pake ikat pinggang, Ikha tak sengaja menarik celananya hingga melorot dan menampakkan boxer Hello Kitty yang dipake oleh cowok ungu ini.

Anak-anak X IPS 2 langsung keluar kelas karena mendengar bunyi ribut-ribut dari luar dan mereka tercengang melihat Murasakibara yang lagi nutupin mukanya dan celana pramuka yang tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya.

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

20 detik... *kelamaan, woi!*

"HUAHAHAHAHAAA!" suara tawa pun menggelegar memenuhi deretan kelas X IPS dan XI Bahasa.

" _Aiii! Boxernyo imut nian, ehh!_ (Aiii! Boxernya imut banget, ahh!) _"_ ledek Sheren.

" _Beli di mano boxer tu? Ambo ndak jugo, eh,_ (Beli di mana itu? Aku mau juga, ah,) _"_ si Aziz malah nanyain tempat beli boxer.

" _Kau ndak jadi bencong, Jis?_ (Kamu mau jadi bencong, Jis?) _"_ sahut Irdal. Segerombolan cowok X IPS 2 langsung ngakak guling-guling.

Sementara itu, rombongan kelas tetangga mereka, yaitu X IPS 1, X IPS 3, dan XI Bahasa Cuma melongo kek sapi ompong. Nggak ngerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _Ado apo di situ, Kha?_ (Ada apa di sana, Kha?) _"_ tanya Ratih yang melihat Ikha jalan ngesot gegara kejepit gerombolan manusia yang ngerubungin Murasakibara bak artis.

" _Celanonyo Mura melorot trus boxer Hello Kitty-nyo nampak-ssu._ (Celananya Mura melorot trus boxer Hello Kitty-nya kelihatan-ssu.) _"_ jawab Ikha dengan logat ala Kise. Ratih dan Widya langsung _headbang_ di tembok terdekat. (?)

"Nak ada apa... _Astaghfirullah!"_ tiba-tiba saja Ibu Guspita, wali kelas X IPS 2 muncul di depan kelas. Beliau sangat terkejut ketika melihat Murasakibara Cuma pake boxer doang.

"Astutiii! Pake celananya, nak! Jangan kayak orang gila!" seisi X IPS 2 ngakak guling-guling denger panggilan baru wali kelas mereka buat teman titan mereka. Bisa-bisanya beliau salah sebut 'Atsushi' jadi 'Astuti'. Emangnya Murasakibara itu cewek yang ada di lagunya Agung Hercules? Gila loe! Bisa semaput author ngebayanginnya.

Kriiing... kriiing... kriiing.

"Sekarang masuk kelas!" perintah Bu Guspita. "Dan kamu, Mura, pakai ini untuk membebat celanamu."

Murasakibara menerima tali rafia pemberian Bu Guspita dengan malas. Lengkap sudah kesialannya hari ini. Udah nggak dikasih jawaban pas ulangan, celananya dipelorotin dan tersangkanya nggak bertanggung jawab pula! Dedek lelah, Bang, begitu jeritan hati terdalamnya Murasakibara. *Oke, author mulai berpuitis ria*

* * *

UTS hari kelima telah berakhir. Saatnya para lelaki pergi melaksanakan sholat jum'at, sementara anak perempuan duduk diam di dalam kelas.

" _Murasakibaracchi, ngapo kau kebek celano kau cak itu? Pffftt..._ (Murasakibaracchi, kenapa kamu ikat celanamu seperti itu? Pffftt...) _"_ Kise terkikik geli ngeliat tali rafiah yang terikat manis di pinggang Murasakibara.

" _Celano ambo melorot dan ambo lupo pakek ikek pinggang. Dem tu, Gus-chin datang ke kelas, trus ambo disuruh ngikek celano biar dak melorot lagi,_ (Celanaku melorot dan aku lupa pake ikat pinggang. Udah itu, Gus-chin datang ke kelas, trus aku disuruh ngikat celana biar nggak melorot lagi,) _"_ jawab Murasakibara sambil ngejaprut di sudut masjid.

" _Woooiii! Keluari ambo, woiii!_ (Woooiii! Keluarin aku, woiii!) _"_ Murasakibara meronta-ronta ketika anak-anak Kisedai yang lain, Kagami, Robi, dan Rifqi membungkus tubuh besarnya dengan sprei Hello Kitty warna ungu hasil merampok dari gudang pakaian.

"Sssh! Diamlah, Murasakibaracchi," bisik Kise. "Jangan berontak dan ikuti kami saja-ssu."

Tak lama kemudian, Midorima menyeret sprei yang berisi Murasakibara kearah X IPS 2. Orang-orang yang ngeliat Cuma bisa cengo kuadrat.

" _Saa,_ Kita sudah sampai-ssu." Kata Kise ceria sambil melepaskan ikatan sprei yang membungkus Murasakibara. Murasakibara membuka matanya dan...

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~"_ terdengar suara orang-orang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Murasakibara terperangah, ia baru ingat kalau hari ini tanggal 9 Oktober, hari ulang tahunnya. Pantas saja teman-temannya mengerjainya hari ini.

"HBD Mura. Semoga Mura makin sehat dan tambah tinggi menjulang," kata Volly sambil menyalami Murasakibara.

"Makasih Vol-chin..." balas Murasakibara senang.

" _Nah, Mura. Tiup lilinnyo._ (Nah, Mura. Tiup lilinnya.) _"_ Nada membawakan kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan lilin angka 16 diatasnya. Murasakibara meniup lilinnya dan disambut dengan tepukan tangan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Nada memotong kue ulang tahun tersebut dan membagi-bagikannya kepada semua anak yang berada disana. Setelah itu, mereka berfoto bersama untuk mengabadikan moment ini.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Yohooo! Yukira is back! Maaf kalo Yukira kelamaan hiatus. Biasa, UTS bikin otak Yukira mampet sehingga nyaris kehilangan ide buat bikin special manual ini dan maaf banget kalo humornya kurang terasa.**

 **Ontanjoubi Omedetou, Mukkun!**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro**

* * *

 **Omake**

" _Mura, konah ikek pinggang kau,_ (Mura, ini ikat pinggangmu,) _"_ kata Ikha sambil memberikan ikat pinggang kepada Murasakibara.

"Makasih, Ikha-chin..." balas Murasakibara sambil menerima ikat pinggang dari Ikha. _"Omong-omong, Ikha-chin nemu ikek pinggang ambo di mano?_ (Omong-omong, Ikha-chin nemu ikat pinggangku di mana?) _"_

" _Awak sengajo nyembunyikannyo di bawah tempek tidur,_ (Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidur,) _"_ jawab Ikha sambil memasang tampang troll. Muncul empat siku-siku di jidat Murasakibara.

"Ikha-chin... KUHANCURKAN KAU!" teriak Murasakibara sambil mengejar Ikha.

"ALAMAKKK! TITAN NGAMUK, WOIII!" teriak Ikha dalam larinya.


	12. Manual 8 : Bad luck Midorima

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah, absurd, garing, bahasa nano-nano, dan sederet kenistaan lainnya.**

Doumo. Kali ini, yang pengen Yukira nistain adalah si kodok ijo *dilempar kerosuke* alias Midorima Shintarou!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

" _Hari ini, cancer mendapatkan peringkat terakhir! Bagi orang yang berzodiak cancer, bawalah gembor berwarna biru sebagai lucky item. Semoga beruntung!"_ Midorima Cuma bisa kicep di teras setelah mendengarkan siaran Oha-asa favoritnya. Tetapi, raut wajahnya berubah ceria ketika melihat gembor gede warna biru tergeletak manis di dekat pot bunga kamboja. Dengan santainya, Midorima mengambil gembor tersebut dan menimangnya kayak anaknya sendiri.

" _Midorima, apo gawe kau bawak gembor tuh?_ (Midorima, apa kerjamu bawa gembor itu?) _"_ tanya Aomine ketika melihat Midorima menenteng gembor ke dalam mobil.

" _Lucky item_ hari ini, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima. Aomine Cuma bisa _sweatdrop._

* * *

Tapi... Midorima tetap tak beruntung meskipun ia membawa _lucky item_ dan itu dibuktikan dari kejadian pagi ini...

Midorima berlari kearah kelas dalam keadaan tergesa-gesa. Tetapi, ia tak melihat kulit pisang yang ada didepannya dan Bruk! Midorima terjatuh dan gembor yang dibawanya terlempar dan mengenai kepala Zesi yang ada didepannya.

" _Woi, Mido! Kau tuh ndak sekolah apo ndak bekebun?_ (Woi, Mido! Kamu itu mau sekolah apa mau berkebun?) _"_ tanya Zesi sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol akuibat gembor yang _strike_ di kepalanya.

" _Ndak sekolah, lah!_ (Mau sekolah, lah!) _"_ jawab Midorima.

" _Trus, ngapoi bawak gembor?_ (Trus, ngapain bawa gembor?) _"_

" _Iko lucky item ambo hari ko. Kapan-kapan, ambo kasih tau kek kau, nanodayo,_ (Ini _lucky item_ ku hari ini. Kapan-kapan, kuberitahukan kepadamu, nanodayo,) _"_

Bletak! Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala lumut Midorima.

" _Midooo! Jangan kotori otak Yessy kek ramalan bigal kau tuh!_ (Midooo! Jangan kotori otak Yessy dengan ramalan bodohmu itu!) _"_ teriak Adia yang berada di belakang Midorima.

" _Adia! Sejak kapan kau disitu?_ (Adia! Sejak kapan kamu disana?) _"_ Midorima kaget dengan kehadiran Adia. _"Tapi, bukan berarti ambo ndak ngomong kek kau, nanodayo!_ (Tapi, bukan berarti aku mau berbicara denganmu, nanodayo!) _"_

" _Barusan kolah,_ (Barusan inilah,) _"_ jawab Adia. _"Cepeklah masuk. Kau ndak ngebangkai di situ?_ (Cepetan masuk. Kamu mau ngebangkai di sana?) _"_ Midorima langsung bangkit dari keterjatuhannya (?), takut imejnya ancur di fanfic ini.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Midorima tak bisa konsentrasi. Biasanya, tuh cowok lancar jaya ketika belajar di kelas. Sekarang, jangankan memperhatikan pelajaran, ngeliat papan tulis aja matanya udah kedap kedip kek lampu sekarat.

"Kamu yang rambut hijau! Jangan melamun terus!" teriak Pak Abu Kasim atau yang akrab dipanggil Pak Abu, guru Ekonomi Midorima. "Perhatikan pelajaran saya. Nanti nggak paham,"

"Baik." Jawab Midorima malas. Matanya kembali memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Kriiiing! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Midorima langsung mengajak Adia keluar kelas sambil menenteng gembor kesayangannya. Dia pikir, begitu ia keluar kelas, ia akan terbebas dari segala kesialan.

Tapi ternyata... kesialannya masih berlanjut...

BRUK!

Midorima terpleset ketika melewati kelasnya Akashi. Rupanya, tuh anak kagak tau kalo lantai barusan dipel. Melamun terus, sih.

"Akashi, kok lantainya licin banget, sih?" tanya Midorima dengan oon-nya *dishoot*

"Lantainya baru dipel, Midorima," Jawab Akashi sambil membantu Midorima berdiri. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Kenapa? Kau habis dirasuki jin kontet?"

"MANA MUNGKIN ADA JIN YANG MERASUKI TUBUHKU, BAKASHI!" teriak Midorima. "Aku seperti ini karena cancer berada di peringkat terakhir, nanodayo! Padahal, aku sudah membawa _lucky item._ Tapi, nasibku malah sial terus!" Akashi Cuma _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban absurd sohib lumutnya itu.

"Ayo kita akhiri percakapan absurd ini," kata Akashi. "Kita ke rumah baca. Ikha dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu."

* * *

Ikha dan yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat Midorima membawa gembor ke rumah baca.

" _Itu, kan, gembor ambo!_ (Itu, kan, gemborku!) _"_ teriak Ikha. _"Midorima! Ngapoi kau bawak gembor? Kau ndak jadi tukang nyiram bungo di sekolah?_ (Midorima! Ngapain kamu bawa gembor? Kamu mau jadi tukang siram bunga di sekolah?) _"_

" _Iko lucky item ambo hari ko. Tapi, ambonyo malah sial manjang._ (Ini _lucky item_ ku hari ini. Tapi, akunya malah sial terus.) _"_ jawab Midorima. Ikha Cuma bisa tepok jidat. Dasar, Oha-asa _freak_ temen ijonya makin parah aja. Ditepuknya pundak Midorima.

" _Midorima, mano ado orang yang sial cuman gara-gara ramalan,_ (Midorima, mana ada orang yang sial Cuma gara-gara ramalan,) _"_ kata Ikha bijak. _"segalo kekacauan yang kau alami hari ko adalah hasil kesalahan kau sendiri. Ambo ndak nanyo, kau ngapoi bae semalam?_ (Semua kekacauan yang kamu alami hari ini adalah hasil kesalahanmu sendiri. Aku mau tanya, kamu ngapain saja semalam?) _"_

" _Ambo diajak kek Aomine nonton bola semalam,_ (Aku diajak sama Aomine nonton bola semalam,) _"_ jawab Midorima pelan.

" _Nah, karna nonton bola tulah, kau dak mikir-mikir sekolah lagi. Mangkonyo jadi cak iko,_ (Nah, karena nonton bola itulah, kamu nggak memikirkan sekolah lagi. Makanya jadi kayak gini,) _"_

Seisi rumah baca langsung tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Midorima langsung pundung sambil main air di kolam. *Midorima : Aku bukan anak balita, Yukira sedeng!*

" _Suwek kau ko. Awak ganteng, tinggi, pintar. Tapi cayo kek ramalan! Apo maksudnyo, tuh?_ (Suwek kamu ini. padahal kamu ini ganteng, tinggi, pintar. Tapi percaya sama ramalan! Apa maksudnya, tuh?) _"_ ledek Robi. Midorima langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam kolam. Ikha yang melihat Midorima seperti itu langsung meminjam ponsel Volly untuk memotret momen nista tersebut.

" _Oi, Midorima! Jangan cuman palak bae yang masuk kolam! Sekalian bae mandi di kolam!_ (Oi, Midorima! Jangan Cuma kepala saja yang masuk kolam! Sekalian saja mandi di kolam!) _"_ teriak Aomine.

" _Jangan! Kelak keno marah kek Pak Misrip!_ (Jangan! Nanti kena marah sama Pak Misrip!) _"_ sahut Ikha.

Kriiiing! Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Kumpulan makhluk nista yang berada di rumah baca langsung bubar dari markas kek teletubbies. *dihajar massa* Sedangkan Midorima langsung menyusul Adia ke kelas dalam keadaan rambut basah karena ulahnya sendiri.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Jyahhaah! Akhirnya, si tsundere lumut ternistakan! Hahahaaaa *tertawa ala nenek lampir* #dilempar bola basket**

 **Midorima : Yukira! Kenapa gue nista banget disini, seehh?!**

 **Yukira : Emang kenapa? Terserah gua, dong! #kaboorrr**

 **Midorima : YUKIRA! Jangan lari kau! #ngejar Yukira.**

 **Kise : Oke Minnacchi, karena si author yang sedengnya keterlaluan alias Yukiracchi lagi asyik kejar-kejaran sama Midorimacchi, biar aku saja yang menutup manual ke-8 Torisetsu-ssu.**

 **All chara (minus MidoYuki) : RnR, minna/minnacchi/minna-san/minna-chin!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**

* * *

 **Torisetsu no data!**

Kali ini, Torisetsu no data akan memaparkan informasi seputar wali kelas anak-anak Kisedai + Kagami di Mandel Bengkulu!

 **Wali kelas Akashi : Ibu Haka. (Guru Matematika)**

 **Wali kelas Kise : Ibu Era. (Guru Kimia)**

 **Wali kelas Midorima : Ibu Rizka. (Guru Kimia)**

 **Wali kelas Murasakibara : Ibu Guspita. (Guru Matematika)**

 **Wali kelas Kagami : Ibu Windu. (Guru Ekonomi)**

 **Wali kelas Aomine : Pak Ito. (Guru Bahasa Inggris)**

 **Wali kelas Kuroko : Umi Yulinda. (Guru Bahasa Arab)**

Sumber info : hasil ngorek dari berbagai sumber :v


	13. Manual 9 : Artis CCTV dadakan

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah, absurd, garing, bahasa nano-nano, de el el.**

Yukira is back! Kali ini, Yukira akan menyajikan manual yang berfokus pada si cowok mesum dekil alias Aomine Daiki!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Semua siswa kelas X IPS 4 sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk ngoceh kayak burung beo, ada yang lagi ngunyah, pokoknya banyak, deh!

Seperti biasa, Aomine duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca majalah laknat kesayangannya. Tapi... keknya ada yang janggal, deh. Mau tau apa? Rifqi, partner sekaligus rivalnya sedang diam mematung di bangkunya! Biasanya, kalo ngeliat Aomine baca majalah Mai-chan, cowok subur itu langsung ngerebut tuh majalah yang berakhir dengan cekcok di antara mereka. Tapi, sekarang? Jangankan ngerebut, ngelirik tuh majalah aja kagak.

" _Rifqi, kau ngapo? Caknyo dak semangek nian hari ko,_ (Rifqi, kamu kenapa? Kayaknya nggak semangat banget hari ini,) _"_ tanya Aomine. Rifqi hanya menggeleng.

" _Oi Rifqi! Kalo orang nanyo tuh jawab!_ (Oi Rifqi! Kalo orang nanya itu dijawab!) _"_ teriak Aomine sambil mengguncang pundak Rifqi kek orang kesurupan.

" _Kaba ni! Jangan ganggu awak! Awak ko lagi galau,_ (Kamu ini! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku ini lagi galau,)"

Aomine _sweatdrop_ dengernya. Bisa-bisanya Rifqi galau, padahal dia nggak punya pacar, begitu pikirnya.

" _Kau pacak galau, yo? Gara-gara apo?_ (Kamu bisa galau, ya? Gara-gara apa?)" tanya Aomine.

"Kepo, eh," jawab Rifqi. Aomine langsung ngejaprut di bangkunya, Cuma gara-gara galau, dia mengabaikanku! Batin Aomine kesal. Petir imajiner muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tapi, petir itu langsung lenyap begitu Aomine teringat pembicaraannya dengan Kise semalam.

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _Ayuk Wulan pernah cerito, nyoe joget-joget diatas meja cak orgil, padahal ado kamera CCTV yang ngerekam dio,_ (Ayuk Wulan pernah cerita, dia joget-joget diatas meja kayak orgil, padahal ada kamera CCTV yang merekam dia,)" celoteh Kise sambil ngunyah pisang goreng pasir. Eits! Pisang goreng pasir yang dimaksud bukanlah pisang yang digoreng pake pasir, melainkan pisang goreng biasa yang dibentuk bulat trus digoreng pake tepung roti dan remahan tepungnya kelihatan kayak pasir kalo udah digoreng.

" _Ai, kau serius?_ (Ai, kamu serius?)" Aomine kaget hingga nyaris keselek pisang goreng yang ia makan.

" _Iyo. Awak sampek ngakak dengarnyo,_ (Iya. Aku sampe ngakak dengarnya,)" sahut Kise sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. _"Parahnyo lagi, kawan-kawannyo yang lagi galau langsung ketular penyakit gilonyo Ayuk Wulan, hahahaa!_ (Parahnya lagi, teman-temannya yang lagi galau langsung ketular penyakit gilanya Ayuk Wulan, hahahaa!)" Kise tertawa bak orang kesetanan. Mari kita do'akan supaya model tampan kita yang satu ini selamat dari amukan sang senior yang ganasnya 11 : 12 sama Kasamatsu esok hari.

"Aominecchi," panggil Kise. _"Cak mano kalo kau bejoget bae di depan kamera CCTV besok? Kelas kau, kan, ado CCTV-nyo._ (Gimana kalo kamu berjoget saja di depan kamera CCTV besok? Kelasmu, kan, ada CCTV-nya.)"

" _Kurang kerjo nian awak bejoget di depan CCTV! Jogetlah kek kau dewek!_ (Kurang kerjaan banget aku berjoget di depan CCTV! Jogetlah sama kamu sendiri!)"

" _Kelas awak dak do CCTV-ssu!_ (Kelasku nggak ada CCTV-ssu!)"

" _Heleh, dak usah banyak alasan. Kecek bae idak ndak,_ (Heleh, nggak usah banyak alasan. Bilang aja nggak mau,)"

BUAGH! BUAGH! Ikha memukuli kepala duo AoKise dengan novel Billion Stars for Savina hasil nyolong *ditimpuk sendal suallow* maksudnya minjem dari perpus sekolah yang tebelnya gila, mennn! Berkat itulah, dua bakpao tercetak sempurna di kepala biru-kuning mereka .

" _Mekak bae kamu orang ko. Hari la malam masih jugo begulat,_ (Berisik saja kalian ini. Hari udah malam masih juga bergulat,)" kata Ikha.

"Aominecchi yang mulai-ssu!" adu Kise.

" _Udah udah, awak male dengar mewekan gaje kau, Kise._ (Udah udah, aku malas dengar mewekan gajemu, Kise.) _"_ sahut Ikha, _"awak ndak baco novel tapi dak selesai-selesai gara-gara kamu orang belago manjang,_ (aku mau baca novel tapi nggak selesai-selesai gara-gara kalian berkelahi terus,)"

" _Mou..._ Ikhacchi _hidoi-ssu yo..."_ Kise mewek.

" _Awak emang jahat,_ (Aku memang jahat,)" sahut Ikha santai. Kise makin mewek dan Ikha menggeblek Kise untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

' _Rifqi lagi galau dan nyo idak ndak ngomong kek ambo. Demi Rifqi, ambo harus menghiburnyo!_ (Rifqi lagi galau dan dia nggak mau ngomong sama aku. Demi Rifqi, aku harus menghiburnya!)' batin Aomine sambil berlagak bak suparman.(?)

Aomine langsung naik keatas meja sambil menyalakan lagu goyang dombret dari ponselnya dan ia langsung joget nista di depan kamera CCTV. Anak-anak X IPS 4 yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing terperangah. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar gelak tawa diiringi tepuk tangan. Bahkan, ada yang ikutan joget!

Klik. Terdengar bunyi lagu dimatikan. Koor 'aaaaiiii...' terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Aomine segera terjun dari mejanya (?) dan menghampiri Wisa yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Aomine membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Wisa. Wisa hanya manggut-manggut dan sibuk menyetel _speaker_ nya.

" _Woiii... ke depan galooo!_ (Woiii... ke depan semuaaa!)" teriak Aomine sambil berlari ke depan kelas. Semua murid kelas X IPS 4 langsung ke depan tanpa mengerti maksud Aomine. Aomine memberikan kode kepada Wisa dan secara perlahan mengalunlah lagu... Sakitnya tuh disini!

Semua anak terdiam, sesaat kemudian terdengar gemuruh tawa diiringi tepuk tangan. Semua anak bergoyang kesana kemari seperti ular sambil melihat kearah kamera CCTV. Rifqi yang tadinya ngegalau ria langsung berubah ceria dan ikutan joget sambil mengacungkan majalah Mai-channya Aomine kearah CCTV.

Tapi, aksi joget-joget itu terhenti saat Bu Emi, guru geografi yang terkenal disiplin dan ditakuti oleh semua anak IPS muncul di pintu kelas. Wisa langsung mematikan laptopnya dan segerombolan manusia waras yang asyik berjoget di depan kamera CCTV langsung bubar ke bangkunya masing-masing.

 _ **Beberapa hari kemudian...**_

" _Dak nyangko awak kalo Aominecchi bakalan nerimo tantangan awak-ssu,_ (Aku nggak nyangka kalo Aominecchi bakalan menerima tantanganku-ssu,)" kata Kise setelah menonton video Aomine yang berjoget di kelas bareng teman-temannya.

" _Emangnyo tantangan apo, Ki?_ (Emangnya tantangan apa, Ki?)" tanya Inne.

" _Kemaren malam, kan, kami cerito tentang Ayuk Wulan yang joget-joget sampek terekam CCTV. Lajulah awak nyuruh Aominecchi bejoget cak Ayuk Wulan, nyo dak terimo sampek kami belago,_ (Kemarin malam, kan, kami cerita tentang Ayuk Wulan yang joget-joget sampe terekam CCTV. Akhirnya kusuruh Aominecchi berjoget kayak Ayuk Wulan, dia nggak terima sampai kami berkelahi,)" jelas Kise. _"Tapi, tau-taunyo dio malah bejoget besoknyo! Mano nyo ngajak kawan-kawannyo pulo!_ (Tapi, tau-taunya dia malah berjoget besoknya! Mana dia ngajak teman-temannya pula!)"

" _Oh, jadi kau, yo, yang nyuruh Aomine joget di depan CCTV?_ (Oh, jadi kamu, ya, yang nyuruh Aomine joget di depan CCTV?)" sahut Ayuk Wulan, senior anak-anak Kisedai plus Kagami di klub Basket Mandel Bengkulu.

" _Sebenarnyo, awak cuman becando. Tapi Aominecchi betul-betul nerimonyo-ssu!_ (Sebenarnya, aku Cuma bercanda. Tapi Aominecchi benar-benar menerimanya-ssu!) _"_ balas Kise. Ayuk Wulan yang mendengarnya langsung mendaratkan tinjuan 'sayang'nya ke wajah _ikemen_ Kise.

" _Un, caknyo kito harus yasinan malam kelak,_ (Un, kayaknya kita harus yasinan malam nanti,)" kata Ikha ke Husna.

" _Emangnyo siapo yang ninggal?_ (Emangnya siapa yang meninggal?)" Husna cengo. Ikha hanya menunjuk kearah Kise yang lagi disiksa oleh Ayuk Wulan. Kita do'akan saja supaya si kuning itu selamat dari amukan maut sang senior supaya Ikha nggak jadi ngadain acara yasinan atas meninggalnya Kise akibat disiksa oleh seniornya sendiri.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Manual #9 is end! Kali ini nggak Cuma Mine-chin yang dinistakan, Kise-kun juga ikut dinistakan karena aku belum puas nistain Kise-kun di manual #6 kemaren-ssu! *ketawa setan***

 **Kise : Yukiracchi! Kenapa aku yang selalu jadi tumbal-ssu?!**

 **Yukira : Karena aku nggak puas nistain Kise-kun di manual kemaren gegara ceritanya yang kelewat pendek.**

 **Kise : Yukiracchi hidoi-ssu... *mewek***

 **Yukira : Biarin!**

 **Murasakibara : Karena Yuki-chin malas menutup manual ini, jadi aku akan menggantikannya. Kita langsung tutup manual ini dengan mengucapkan...**

 **All chara + Yukira : RnR, minna~!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	14. Manual 10 : Jangan rebut giliranku!

**Torisetsu by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah, absurd, garing, bahasa nano-nano, dan banyak kenistaan lainnya.**

Doumo. Kali ini, Torisetsu telah memasuki manual ke-10! Terima kasih Yukira ucapkan kepada para readers dan silent readers yang membaca fanfic buatan Yukira yang satu ini! Cerita kali ini berfokus pada Kisedai dan Kagami ketika mereka berwudhu menjelang Jum'atan.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Hari Jum'at. Hari dimana para lelaki diwajibkan untuk melaksanakan shalat Jum'at. Biasanya, mereka melaksanakan shalat Jum'at di masjid dekat rumah mereka. Tetapi, tidak dengan ketujuh cowok kece kita yang satu ini. Mereka melaksanakan shalat Jum'at di masjid sekolah karena ini adalah salah satu program wajib yang ada di MAN Model.

Tempat wudhu laki-laki penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sana sini dengan 1 tujuan, yaitu menyucikan diri. Tapi, keknya ada yang nggak beres, deh. Yuk kita cekidot!

" _Aominecchi! Ambo luan disiko tadi-ssu!_ (Aominecchi! Aku duluan disini tadi-ssu!) _"_ si Spongebob dari kelas X IPA 4 alias Kise ngamuk-ngamuk gaje gegara giliran wudhunya diserobot sama si dakian mujur idup penyuka Mai-chan alias Aomine.

" _Lha, kau, kan, pacak cari tempek lain._ (Lha, kamu, kan, bisa cari tempat lain.) _"_ sahut Aomine malas.

" _Male! Ambo la PeWe di siko!_ (Males! Aku udah PeWe di sini!) _"_ Kise mulai merujak. (baca : merajuk)

" _Wai, ngajak belago kau?"_ (Wai, ngajak kelahi kamu?) _"_ Aomine mulai naik pitam. _"Kito main otot bae! Siapo yang menang, nyo yang luan!_ (Kita main otot aja! Siapa yang menang, dia yang duluan!) _"_

" _Mela! Siapo takut!_ (Ayo! Siapa takut!) _"_

BAK! BIK! BUK! DUAGGGH! DUKKK! MEOOONG! (Abaikan yang terakhir)

Terjadilah aksi saling tendang, jambak rambut, tinju-tinjuan memperebutkan tempat wudhu. Demi Tukiman! *karena demi Tuhan dah terlalu meinstrim* Kedua manusia kuning biru ini rela adu otot hingga bonyok demi giliran wudhu!

" _Marolah Kise, Aomine! Belago manjang kamu orang ko!_ (Sudahlah Kise, Aomine! Kelahi terus kalian ini!) _"_ teriak Midorima sambil berusaha melerai keduanya.

Brsss... brsss...

Midorima kaget ketika mendengar desir air yang berasal dari tempat wudhunya. Ia terkejut mendapati tempat wudhunya sedang digunakan Murasakibara.

" _MURASAKIBARA! Enak nian ngambik giliran orang!_ (MURASAKIBARA! Enak banget ngambil giliran orang!) _"_ pekik Midorima kepada titan ungu di hadapannya.

" _Salah dewek. Ngapoi pai ngelerai Mine-chin kek Kise-chin, ambo ambik bae giliran wudhu kau. Daripada telat trus keno marah Mis-chin._ (Salah sendiri. Ngapain pergi melerai Mine-chin sama Kise-chin, aku ambil aja giliran wudhumu. Daripada telat trus kena marah Mis-chin.) _"_ sahut Murasakibara.

" _Tapi, kan, dak usah ngambik giliran orang jugo, Murasakibara!_ (Tapi, kan, nggak usah ngambil giliran orang juga, Murasakibara!) _"_

" _Suko-suko ambo, lah!_ (Suka-suka aku, lah!) _"_ Midorima langsung menarik kerah baju Murasakibara. Murasakibara nggak mau kalah dengan balas menarik kerah baju Midorima.

" _AMBO LUAN YANG DISIKO!/NANODAYOOO!_ (AKU DULUAN YANG DISINI!/NANODAYOOO!) _"_ teriakan cetar membahana badai halilintar hulalaaa *digeblek Syahrini* manusia ijo ungu tersebut sukses membuat seluruh orang yang ada di tempat wudhu putra menoleh ke arah keduanya.

" _Woiii... brentilah belago, tuh. Malu._ (Woiii... berhentilah berkelahi itu. Malu.) _"_ lerai Kagami. Ia sudah pasrah ngeliat tingkah sarap teman-temannya.

" _Kau ni sibuk ngurusi tobo tuh sampe dak nyadar kalo giliran wudhu kau ambo serobot._ (Kamu ini sibuk mengurusi mereka sampe gak sadar kalau giliran wudhumu aku serobot.) _"_ kata Akashi santai. Ia sudah berada di keran yang tadinya ditempati oleh Kagami.

" _AKASHI! Ngapo kau ambik giliran ambo?!_ (AKASHI! Kenapa kamu ambil giliranku?!) _"_ teriak Kagami sambil nyepak wajah si cebol merah hingga mental.

" _Kau ni! Pake acara nyepak muko pulo! Cak itu kau kek ambo?! Oke fine! Kito putus!_ (Kamu ini! Pake acara nyepak muka pula! Kayak gitu kamu sama aku?! Oke _fine!_ Kita putus!) _"_ Akashi nggak terima diperlakukan kek gitu sama Kagami. Oke, abaikan kalimat 'kita putus' tadi karna author udah kehabisan ide. *dilempar ke jurang*

" _Mela!_ (Ayo!) _"_ balas Kagami sambil memasang ancang-ancang.

Tok! Tok!

"Aww!" seru Aomine dan Kagami yang kena jitakan.

"Kebiasaan banget rebutan kayak anak TK."

Kisedai dan Kagami kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka. Ternyata itu bang Abi, kakak kelas mereka di kelas XII Agama yang dikenal sebagai penceramah di MAN Model.

" _Ai, adek ko. Cuman gegara giliran wudhu bae kamu sampek belago._ (Ai, adek ini. Cuma Gara-gara giliran wudhu aja kalian sampai berkelahi.) _"_ bang Abi tepok jidat ngeliat tingkah ajaib adek-adek pelanginya. "Kan, tempat lain banyak."

" _Aominecchi yang ngambik giliran wudhu ambo, bang!_ (Aominecchi yang ngambil giliran wudhuku, kak!) _"_ teriak Kise sambil menunjuk Aomine.

" _Apo dio kau ko, Kise!_ (Apaan kamu ini, Kise!) _"_ Aomine keki.

"Udah udah." Lerai bang Abi. "Tidak baik berselisih. Apalagi ini tempat wudhu, tempat orang menyucikan diri sebelum beribadah. Adek-adek, kan, bisa berwudhu tanpa harus berebut. Keran di sini banyak, dek. Jadi, nggak usah khawatir nggak bakal dapat giliran,"

Kisedai dan Kagami terdiam.

"Maafkan kami atas keributan tadi." Akashi merasa bersalah atas insiden barusan.

"Nggak apa-apa. Lain kali, jangan rebutan lagi." Balas bang Abi. "Nah, sekarang wudhulah dengan tertib. Sebentar lagi, khutbah Jum'at akan dimulai."

"Oke!"

Akhirnya, suasana tempat wudhu kembali sunyi dengan bunyi air sebagai musiknya. Kisedai dan Kagami mengambil air wudhu dengan tertib. Tanpa suara ribut tentunya.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **A/n : PW (dibaca PeWe) itu singkatan dari : Posisi Wuenakk.**

 **Yeheee, manual #10 is end! Kali ini, ada kakak kelas Yukira yang muncul di fanfic ini! Abang Abi, kakak kelas Yukira yang satu ini emang terkenal sebagai Dai-nya MAN Model. Sebenarnya, ini juga usulan teman Yukira yang menginginkan kemunculan bang Abi sebagai OC baru di Torisetsu. Jadi, Yukira berpikir gimana jadinya jika bang Abi harus menceramahi Kisedai + Kagami dan jadilah manual ini.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	15. Manual 11 : Kenapa rambutmu seperti itu?

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah, absurd, garing, gila, dan banyak kenistaan lainnya.**

Hai hai! Kali ini, Yukira akan menghadirkan manual yang membahas soal rambut pelanginya anak-anak Kisedai dan Kagami!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu

* * *

Sedang terjadi kekosongan pemerintah alias nggak ada guru massal di MAN Model. Penyebabnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah guru-guru sedang rapat. Mangkanya, banyak anak yang berlarian plus loncat-loncat kek bajing loncat ketika jam kosong berlangsung.

Tetapi, dari jam kosong inilah, konflik absurd bin ajib tentang rambut pelangi anak Kisedai dan Kagami dimulai...

 **X IPA 2**

" _Shi, ngapo warno rambut kau merah? Dicat, yo?_ (Shi, kenapa warna rambutmu merah? Dicat, ya?)"tanya Ilham.

" _Yak, idaklah. Iko la bawaan lahir._ (Yah, enggaklah. Ini udah bawaan lahir.)" jawab Akashi sambil mengerjakan tugas matematika yang diberikan oleh Bu Haka, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka.

" _Perasaan dak do orang Jepang yang rambutnyo ngejreng cak itu._ (Perasaan nggak ada orang Jepang yang rambutnya ngejreng kayak gitu.) _"_ sahut Cahyanda. _"Kalopun ado, paling dicat._ (Kalaupun ada, paling dicat.)"

" _Enak bae dicat! Iko ko bawaan lahir! Bawaan lahir!_ (Enak aja dicat! Ini bawaan lahir! Bawaan lahir!)" Akashi mulai emosi sambil ngentak-ngentak lantai. Untung nggak terjadi gempa lokal.

" _Yo apo? Kito tes mela! Betul dak kalo rambut merah kau tu bawaan lahir atau Cuman dicat._ (Bener, tuh? Kita tes, yuk! Betul nggak kalau rambut merahmu itu bawaan lahir atau Cuma dicat.)"

" _Kamu orang ko..._ (Kalian ini...) _"_ Akashi mulai memainkan gunting keramatnya. Aura hitam sudah memenuhi dirinya. _"DAK CAYO NIAN KEK AMBO! AMBO KO ABSOLUT! DAK BOLEH ADO YANG DAK TUNDUK KEK AMBO!_ (NGGAK PERCAYA BANGET SAMA AKU! AKU INI ABSOLUT! GAK BOLEH ADA YANG GAK TUNDUK PADAKU!)"

SYUUUNG! Gunting keramat tersebut sudah tertancap dengan manis di tembok kelas. Seisi kelas X IPA 2 langsung merinding disko.

" _Shi! Jangan bunuh ambo kek gunting kau,tuh!_ (Shi! Jangan bunuh aku dengan guntingmu itu!)" Cahyanda memohon sambil mengangkat sapu.

" _Salah dewek, ngapo kau dak cayo kek awak..._ (Salah sendiri, kenapa kamu nggak percaya sama aku...)" Akashi tetap memainkan guntingnya dan...

" _MAAAKKK! AMBO DIKEJAR KEK SETAN CEBOL TUKANG MAIN GUNTING!_ (MAAAKKK! AKU DIKEJAR SAMA SETAN CEBOL TUKANG MAIN GUNTING!)"teriakan nista Cahyanda pun menggelegar memenuhi lab bahasa yang jadi kelas 'darurat' mereka.

* * *

 **X IPA 4**

"Kiki." Panggil Inne.

" _Ngapo-ssu?_ (Kenapa-ssu?) _"_ sahut Kise sambil mainin ponselnya.

" _Boleh nanyo, dak?_ (Boleh tanya, nggak?) _"_ tanya Inne.

"Boleh." Jawab Kise.

" _Ki, ngapo rambut kau tuh kuning?_ (Ki, kenapa rambutmu kuning?) _"_

"Mungkin di kasih e*k kucing kali." Sahut Husna yang lagi nyantai di kursinya.

" _Husnacchi jahat-ssu! Maso rambut ambo yang elok ko di kasih kek e*k kucing?!_ (Husnacchi jahat-ssu! Masa rambutku yang bagus ini di kasih sama p*p kucing?!)" Kise mulai mewek.

" _Buktinyo, rambut kau tuh kuning cak t*i yang ngambang-ngambang tunah._ (Buktinya, rambutmu kuning kayak t*i yang ngambang-ngambang itu.)"

"HUWEEEE! HUSNACCHI JAHAT-SSU! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kise nangis buaya di pojokan sambil cakar-cakar tembok.

" _Haseklah Una, anak orang nangis bapaknyo bekumis dicium bau amis."_ Inne nyorakin Husna, sang tersangka yang telah membuat cowok ganteng plus imut tersebut nangis sambil nyakar tembok.

"Yah, emang kenyataan, kok." sahut Husna watados. Kise yang denger perkataan Husna tersebut nangis semakin kenceng hingga menimbulkan banjir lokal di kelas X IPA 4.

* * *

 **X IPA 5**

"MIDO! MIDO!"

" _Mekak bae kamu orang ko._ (Berisik saja kalian ini.)"Midorima merasa terganggu dengan teriakan dua cewek yang ada didekatnya, Zesi dan Chika.

" _Yak Mido, cak itu nian kau, yo..._ (Yah Mido, kayak gitu banget kamu, ya...)" Zesi mulai monyongin bibirnya lima senti. Midorima tetep gak peduli sambil membaca buku kimianya.

" _Mido, ambo ndak nanyo._ (Mido, aku mau bertanya.)"Chika buka suara.

" _Nanyo apo, nanodayo?_ (Menanyakan apa, nanodayo?)"

" _Ngapo rambut kau hijau? Apo ado lumut di palak kau?_ (Kenapa rambutmu hijau? Apa ada lumut di kepalamu?)"tanya Chika dan Zesi kompak.

" _Emangnyo palak ambo batu?!_ (Emangnya kepalaku batu?!)"Midorima teriak tepat di telinga Chika dan Zesi.

" _LHA MIDO! DAK USAH MEKIK NIAN!_ (LHA MIDO! NGGAK USAH TERIAK SEGALA!)"teriak Zesi dan Chika nggak kalah keras.

Sepertinya, seisi X IPA 5 harus periksa telinga setelah mendengar teriakan super Midorima vs Zesi dan Chika yang mungkin aja kedengaran hingga seluruh pelosok MAN Model.

* * *

 **X IPS 4**

"DAKI!" panggil Rifqi.

" _Rifqi teme! Brenti manggil ambo Daki. Namo ambo Daiki, bukan Daki._ (Rifqi teme! Berhenti memanggilku Daki. Namaku Daiki, bukan Daki!)"sahut Aomine.

" _Emang kenyataan, kok. Namo kau mirip kulit kau. La itam, banyak dakinyo pulo._ (Emang kenyataan, kok. Namamu mirip sama kulitmu. Udah item, banyak dakinya pula.)"ledek Frenaldi. _"Oh iyo, ngapo kulit kau itam? Apo pas masih kecik kau galak mandi di siring?_ (Oh iya, kenapa kulitmu hitam? Apa pas masih kecil kamu sering mandi di siring?)"

" _Bukan! Daki tu itam gara-gara galak kesambar petir!_ (Bukan! Daki itu item gara-gara sering kesambar petir!)"sahut Aldo, teman sekelas cowok dim kita yang lain.

" _Kalo kesambar petir, Mine la mati pulo._ (Kalau kesambar petir, Mine pasti udah mati.)"Wisa nanggepin sahutan Aldo. _"Yang betul, tuh, Mine tuh jadi itam gara-gara galak bekubang di kandang kerbau._ (Yang bener, tuh, Mine jadi item gara-gara sering berkubang di kandang kerbau.)"

"HUWAHAHAAAA!" anak-anak kelas X IPS 4 ngakak guling-guling denger pernyataan sableng Wisa, ketua kelas cewek yang nggak kalah absurd sama temen-temennya.

" _WOI! AMBO KO ITAM GARA-GARA BAWAAN LAHIR! BUKAN GARA-GARA GALAK BEKUBANG!_ (WOI! AKU INI ITEM GARA-GARA BAWAAN LAHIR! BUKAN GARA-GARA SERING BERKUBANG!)" tereak Aomine pake mic yang dia colong dari masjid tercintah. Aomine, siap-siaplah mendapatkan amukan Pak Misrip setelah ini. *ketawa setan*

Seisi kelas yang tadinya ribut kek pasar sayur gabung sama pasar ayam plus pasar ikan plus pasar daging langsung sunyi kek kuburan yang lagi ditinggal mudik ama penghuninya. Mereka nggak nyangka kalo cowok mesum pecinta Mai-chan ini bakal ngakuin keitemannya. *dibuang Aomine*

"Mine."Aulia membuka suara.

" _Ngapo?_ (Kenapa?)" sahut Aomine.

" _Ngapo rambut kau biru? Keno cat, yo?_ (Kenapa rambutmu biru? Kena cat, ya?)" tanya Aulia.

" _Idak, rambut ambo ko la bawaan lahir. Kalo keno cat, pasti la ilang,lah._ (Nggak, rambutku dah bawaan lahir. Kalo kena cat, pasti udah hilang, lah.)"jawab Aomine. Aulia Cuma bisa ber-oh ria.

* * *

 **X IPS 2**

" _Mura, ngapo kau pacak tinggi menjulang cak tiang listrik?_ (Mura, kenapa kamu bisa tinggi menjulang kayak tiang listrik?)"tanya Irdal kepada titan ungu di depannya yang asyik ngelahap siomay yang ia beli sebanyak 10 bungkus.

" _Ngapo Dal-chin nanyo cak itu?_ (Kenapa Dal-chin nanya kek gitu?)" Murasakibara menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

" _Abisnyo, ambo ko makan banyak tapi dak besak-besak. Kau yang kerjonyo makan snack manjang malah menjulang cak tiang listrik di dekek rumah ambo._ (Abisnya, aku ini makan banyak tapi nggak besar-besar. Kamu yang kerjanya makan snack terus malah menjulang kayak tiang listrik di dekat rumahku.)"jelas Irdal panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. *ditabok*

" _Ennn... ambo dak ingek..._ (Ennn... aku nggak inget...)"Murasakibara mulai pikun kayak nenek-nenek yang abis kehilangan kacamatanya. *dibacok Murasakibara fans*

" _Oi Mura! Kau nga..._ (Oi Mura! Kamu kena...)"belum selesai Irdal berbicara, Nada dan Reni datang membawakan berbagai macam makanan yang mereka borong dari kantin.

" _Nah Mura, konah nasi goreng kek gorengan Mak Dery pesanan kau._ (Nah Mura, ini nasi goreng sama gorengan Mak Dery pesananmu.)"kata Nada sambil meletakkan nasi goreng 2 kotak plus 1 kantong gorengan.

"Hnn... makasih, Nada-chin." Jawab Murasakibara sambil nyomot gorengan di kantong plastik yang dibawa Nada barusan.

" _Mura, ado yang ndak ambo tanyo kek kau._ (Mura, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.)"kata Nada sebelum keluar kelas.

" _Kres... kres... nanyo apo? Kres..._ (Kres... kres... nanya apa? Kres...) _"_ sahut Murasakibara sambil ngunyah tahu goreng.

" _Ngapo rambut kau ungu?_ (Kenapa rambutmu ungu?)"

Krik krik krik

Seisi kelas Cuma cengo denger pertanyaan super nggak pentingnya Memes. Sesaat kemudian...

"HYAAAAAHHAAA!" teriakan heboh bak tarzan masuk kota menggelegar memenuhi kelas X IPS 2.

"Mungkin kecelup cat ungu kali!" teriak Irdal.

" _Kalo keno cat, pasti la luntur luan!_ (Kalo kena cat, pasti udah luntur duluan!) _"_ ujar Fauzil. _"Mura tuh rambutnyo ungu gara-gara galak makan ubi ungu!_ (Mura rambutnya ungu gara-gara sering makan ubi ungu!) _"_

" _Emangnyo makan ubi pacak ngubah warno rambut?!_ (Emangnya makan ubi bisa ngubah warna rambut?!)"sahut Siti Aisyah yang biasa diledek dengan panggilam Siti Hollo.

Murasakibara yang lagi asyik makan nasi goreng langsung kehilangan nafsu makannya gegara denger perdebatan gila tentang warna rambutnya. Akhirnya, Murasakibara langsung naik meja dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

" _KAMU ORANG KO NGAPOI NGERIBUTI RAMBUT AMBO, HAH?! IRI, YO, KEK RAMBUT AMBO?!_ (KALIAN INI NGAPAIN NGERIBUTIN RAMBUTKU, HAH?! IRI, YA, SAMA RAMBUTKU?!) _"_ seisi kelas yang tadinya ribut-ribut sendiri langsung mengheningkan cipta gegara denger amukan gaje si titan ungu tanpa tau bahwa ada kamera CCTV ngerekam teriakan cetar tersebut.

* * *

 **X IPS 3**

" _Kaga, ngapo rambut kau warnonyo merah hitam? Emangnyo, kau pernah kecelakaan trus pecah palak, yo?_ (Kaga, kenapa rambutmu warnanya merah hitam? Emangnya, kamu pernah kecelakaan trus kepala pecah, ya?) _"_ tanya Mila, teman sebangku bestie-nya Kagami, yaitu si Ikha.

" _Mila nyew ko! Emangnyo kalo pecah palak, darahnyo bakalan ngewarnoi rambut Kaga?!_ (Mila nyew ini! Emangnya kalo pecah palak, darahnya bakalan ngewarnain rambut Kaga?!)" sahut Ikha.

"YA YA YA! BISA JADI! BISA JADI!" Mila mulai gaje.

" _Gaje kamu orang ko..._ (Gaje kalian ini...)"sahut Kagami yang lagi asik makan roti cokelat yang ia bawa dari rumah.

" _Nah kau,_ (Nah kamu,) _"_ kata Ikha.

" _Kamu ko ngomong apo? Dak ngerti awak._ (Kalian ini ngomong apa? Aku nggak ngerti.)"Kagami heran ngeliat tingkah dua cewek itu.

" _Kaga! Kami ndak nanyo! Boleh, dak?_ (Kaga! Kami mau nanya! Boleh, nggak?)" Deni langsung mengintrograsi Kagami.

" _Tanyolah sekendak kamu orang, asal jangan tanyo yang aneh-aneh._ (Tanyalah semau kalian, asal jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh.) _"_ jawab Kagami malas.

" _Ngapo rambut kau merah hitam?_ (Kenapa rambutmu merah hitam?)"tanya Deni dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar di tubuhnya.

" _Lah, bukannyo la ambo jawab dari kemaren-kemaren? Rambut ambo cak iko karna bawaan lahir, bukan karna pecah palak._ (Lah, bukannya udah kujawab dari kemarin-kemarin? Rambutku seperti ini karena bawaan lahir, bukan karena pecah kepala.) _"_ Deni cuma cengo kuadrat dengernya. Rupanya mereka nggak nyimak, sodara-sodara.

* * *

 **X Bahasa**

"Kur... Kur..." panggil Randi kearah Kuroko.

" _Jangan manggil ambo cak manggil ayam, Randi-kun. Ambo bukan binatang._ (Jangan panggil aku seperti memanggil ayam, Randi-kun. Aku bukan hewan.)" sahut Kuroko sambil duduk diatas kursi kosong di dekat gerombolan cowok bahasa itu. Raut kesalnya terlihat di wajah datarnya.

" _Tapi, kau lucu kalo dipanggil cak itu, Kur!_ (Tapi, kamu lucu kalo dipanggil seperti itu, Kur!)" kata Felix, teman sebangku Kuroko.

" _Marolah woi._ (Sudahlah woi.)" Kuroko pundung di kolong meja.

"Kur, jangan ngambek, Kur..." bujuk Felix. _"Kelak ambo belikan vanilla shake, mau dak?_ (Nanti kubelikan vanilla shake, mau nggak?)"

Kuroko yang tadinya ngejaprut langsung ceria seketika. Lalu, ia kembali duduk di kursi tempat ia dan kelima cowok bahasa lainnya berkumpul.

" _Kur, ngapo rambut kau biru mudo?_ (Kur, kenapa rambutmu biru muda?)" tanya Egi.

"Karena udah bawaan lahir." Jawab Kuroko flat.

"HAAA? Masa?"

~ To Be Continue ~

 **A/n : sorakan "haseklah kau, anak orang nangis bapaknyo bekumis dicium bau amis" itu sorakan khas anak-anak Bengkulu kalo ada yang nangis n yang bikin dia nangis ada diantara mereka, hahaha.**

 **Hueee, manual #11 is end! Maaf jika ceritanya makin aneh aja. Ide buat ngejadiin warna rambut anak Kisedai plus Kagami sebagai konflik itu sebetulnya berasal dari salah satu readers setia fanfic ini, yaitu Caesar704-san. Jadinya, Yukira mikir, seru juga ngebahas warna rambut mereka. Apalagi, MAN 1 Model, kan, peraturannya terkenal nggak main-main-ssu.**

 **Murasakibara : Yuki-chin... kok aku jarang tampil, sih?**

 **Yukira : Sabar aja, Mukkun. Di manual berikutnya, nanti Mukkun tampil full, kok!**

 **Murasakibara : Huweee, makasih... Yuki-chin baik, deh!**

 **Yukira : Oke, nggak perlu lama-lama lagi! Kita langsung tutup manual ini dengan sama-sama mengucapkan...**

 **Yukira + all chara : RnR, Minna~!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
